Phönixfeuer III Verkaufte Seelen
by KimRay
Summary: Harry hat geschworen Dracos Seele zu beschützen, doch das wird schwerer,als er erwartet hat. Sorry massupload bis zum WE. Dann neues chap...
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Phönixfeuer III-Verkaufte Seelen (Prolog/?)

**Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie:** ?

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Harry hat geschworen Dracos Seele beschützen, doch das wird um einiges schwerer, als er erwartet hat.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**EINMALIGE WARNUNG:** Meine HP-Storys sind grundsätzlich **slash**, was da heißt homosexuelle Beziehungen. Wer das nicht mag sollte nicht weiterlesen.

**Anmerkungen:** AU.

**Beta:** Keine und das merkt man.

_**Phönixfeuer III – Verkaufte Seelen**_

_**Prolog**_

Die Sonne nährte sich blutrot langsam dem Horizont. Draco starrte von den Zinnen des Nordturms zum verbotenen Wald hinüber, doch er sah nichts. Drei Uhr nachmittags war lange vorbei, doch er blieb. Er würde hier bleiben, bis zum bitteren Ende, denn es war das letzte Mal. Daran hatte er keine Zweifel. Es war der letzte Zipfel Hoffnung, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, ganz gleich was geschah, er würde gehen mit dem Wissen, das er bis zum letzten Moment gekämpft hatte. Mehr konnte er nicht erwarten.

Die Falltür flog mit einem lauten Krachen auf, als die Sonne den Horizont berührte.

Draco wandte den Kopf, obwohl er wusste, wer kam. Viel zu spät, doch das war nicht wichtig. Nur ein Blick in Harrys Gesicht genügte ihm, um zu wissen, dass er verloren hatte.

Harrys grüne Augen waren müde und leer, als sie Dracos begegneten. Draco hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Es gab keine Wege den Willen des Ministeriums zu umgehen, auch nicht, wenn man Harry Potter hieß.

Selbst jetzt konnte er noch nicht richtig glauben, was mit ihnen passiert war. Für Draco hatte es nie Fragen gegeben,welchen Weg er gehen würde, bis zum Augenblick, als die Dunkelheit sein Leben veränderte.

Nich nur sein Leben – ihre Leben. Auch Harry würde wohl nie mehr derselbe sein.

Er selbst verloren in dem Wissen, welcher Weg ihm bestimmt war, und Harry orientierungslos, in dem Bewusstsein, dass es einen Weg gab, auf dem er Ron und Hermione nicht folgen konnte.

Mit zwei Schritten war Harry bei Draco und riss ihn in seine Arme.

Für einen Moment schwach, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben, krallten sich Dracos Finger in Harrys Umhang. Er war verloren. Er hatte keine Wahl mehr. Es gab nur noch einen Weg.

Er musste gehen.

Harry spürte die Tränen hinter seinen Lidern brennen und in seiner Seele brodelte kochend, grenzenlose Wut.

Seit die Entscheidung des Ministeriums alle Schüler mit Todessern in der Verwandtschaft ersten Grades der Schule zu verweisen bekannt geworden war, war er nicht mehr derselbe und es gab nichts, was daran noch etwas ändern konnte.

Hätte er diese Entscheidung schon verurteilt, wenn es nur um seine Mitschüler gegangen wäre, denn immerhin gingen Leute wie Seamus Finnegan, dessen Bruder Todesser war und Lavender Brown, deren Vater sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, so trieb es ihn in den Wahnsinn, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass Draco gehen musste.

Draco, sein Erzfeind, den er hasste und Draco, sein Freund, der ihm die Kraft geben hatte, zu sich selbst zu finden, der seiner Existenz einen Sinn gegeben hatte, der weit über alles hinaus ging, was er als Harry Potter getan hatte, der ihn Harry sein ließ, nur Harry. Draco, der ihm bewusst gemacht hatte, was er wollte. Draco, der seiner verlorenen Seele näher war, als jemals ein Mensch zuvor.

Verzweifelt umschlangen Harrys Arme Draco fester. Er wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Er wollte nicht, dass er ging.

Doch er hatte keine Wahl.

Harry hatte es bis vor einigen Minuten nicht akzeptieren wollen, doch Professor Dumbledore waren die Hände gebunden.

Fudge hatte ihn gezwungen, diese Maßnahme durch zu ziehen. Da änderte es auch nichts, wenn ausgerechnet Harry Potter für den Todesserkandidaten par exellance, Draco Malfoy um Gnade bat. In seiner Verzweiflung hatte Harry nicht einmal gezögert, Dumbledore darum zu bitten, wenigstens Draco zu beschützen und ihn zu fragen, wo die Gerechtigkeit war, wenn man einen jungen Menschen seinem Schicksal überließ, der doch die Wahl hatte, zwischen gut und böse.

Harry wusste, dass Draco keine Wahl mehr hatte, wenn er zu seinen Eltern zurückkehrte. Sobald er in den Händen seines Vaters war, stand der Weg, den er gehen würde fest. Ganz gleich, ob es eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der er Harry Potter näher gewesen war, als irgendeinem Menschen sonst.

Draco hob den Kopf und sah Harry ins Gesicht. Er lächelte und Harry hatte das Gefühl zerrissen zu werden, zerrissen zwischen Bewusstsein und Gefühlen. So, wie von Anfang an. Zu wissen, was Draco war und doch zu spüren, dass er genau das war, was er wollte, war die Hölle und zu wissen, dass Draco bereit gewesen war, diesen Weg für ihn zu opfern, war noch ein bisschen schlimmer.

Zärtlich strichen seine Finger über Dracos blasse Wange. Draco wusste, dass Harry es nicht geschafft hatte, eine unsichtbare Tür zu öffnen und sein Lächeln wurde tiefer, denn es genügte, dass er es versucht hatte. Er hatte alles getan, daran zweifelte er nicht, genauso wenig, wie er daran gezweifelt hatte, das Dumbledore keine Wahl gehabt hatte. Hoffnungslos versank er in der Traurigkeit von Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen, die ihm mehr bedeuteten, als sein Leben, etwas, was er sich niemals hatte vorstellen können.

Es gab einen Menschen in seinem Leben, der ihn liebte, so, wie er war, mit all seinen Macken, seiner Arroganz, seiner Kälte und seiner Boshaftigkeit – und es war kein anderer, als Harry Potter. Harry Potter, für den er seine Existenz aufgegeben hätte – am Ende, als ihm klar geworden war, dass es etwas Wichtigeres gab, als Macht, Ruhm und Ehre.

Harrys Kopf fiel gegen seine Schulter und Draco konnte spüren wie er zitterte, als seine Arme seine Taille umklammerten. Er nahm ihn fester in die Arme, denn es war das letzte Mal. Nur einen Moment später hob er den Kopf wieder und ihre Lippen trafen sich.

Gefühle spülten die Wahrheit weg.

Träume trafen sich in der Unendlichkeit.

Hoffnung wurde zum Glauben.

Mehr gab es nicht mehr und als Dracos Finger sich schmerzhaft in Harrys Arme gruben, er den Blick hob und in seine Augen sah, wurde ihnen klar, dass es ihr Abschied war, ihr Abschied für die Ewigkeit. Draco Malfoy, Sohn Lucius Malfoys und bestimmt, dessen Karriere zu krönen, sagte Lebwohl zu Harry Potter, der für Lucius Malfoy nichts anderes als der Antichrist war, und doch lag ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, ein Lächeln, dass einen Schwur tat, denn Draco wusste, dass er seine unschuldige Seele in Harrys Hände legte.

Draco hob die Hand und umschloss Harrys. Harry konnte den Stoff fühlen, den er ihm in die geballte Faust schob.

Es war das Abzeichen, dass er Draco von seinem Umhang gerissen hatte, als sie dem Tod näher gewesen waren, als dem Leben und es für Harry keine Frage gegeben hatte, ob er auch sein Leben retten sollte, obwohl es damals nichts als Hass und Abscheu zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte.. Das Lächeln, das auf Dracos Lippen lag, konnte er nicht verstehen.

„Für die Ewigkeit, Harry!", wieder berührten Dracos Lippen Harrys in einem endlosen Kuss. „Beschütze meine Seele, Harry, denn hier, bei dir ist der einzige Ort, an dem sie bleiben kann!... Schwöre mir, dass du sie beschützen wirst!...Schwöre!"

Tränen, die er nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, rannen über Harrys Wangen.

„Ich schwöre…für die Ewigkeit!...Ich schwöre!" Seine Finger umschlossen das Abzeichen, das sie beide verbunden hatte, ohne dass sie es ahnten.

Erneut schaffte er es nicht, das Zittern, das durch seinen Körper lief zu unterdrücken und Harrys Arme umklammerten ihn, als hätten sie noch eine Wahl. Er spürte den Halt, spürte die Hoffnung, doch er musste gehen.

Es gab kein Zurück.

Draco schob Harry von sich, wieder mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das sagte, dass sie es beide gewusst hatten. Harry versuchte nicht ihn aufzuhalten.

„Leb wohl, Harry!"

Die Sonne war hinter dem Horizont versunken und Dämmerung brach herein. Harry schwieg.

Er weigerte sich noch immer.

Draco lächelte.

Es war das Lächeln eines Engels und das, was er sagte, bewies das.

„Ich liebe dich!...Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das kann…aber ich liebe dich wirklich, Harry…und du wirst mein Leben weiterleben!...Danke!"

Er wandte sich ab und verschwand durch die Falltür, die noch immer offen stand.

Harry blieb zurück.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er allein und verloren am selben Fleck gestanden hatte. Es war nicht wichtig.

Die Dunkelheit brach herein und Regen prasselte auf ihn herab, doch es interessierte ihn nicht.

Stunden waren vergangen und nichts war so dunkel und kalt, wie seine eigene Seele.

Was war das für eine Gerechtigkeit, die einen siebzehnjährigen Jungen dazu zwang, einen Weg zu gehen, den er im Grunde seines Herzens nicht wirklich wollte?

Was war das für eine Gerechtigkeit, die junge Zauberer in die Hände eines Monsters jagte, weil sie keine Alternative mehr hatten?

Harry begriff seine eigene Welt nicht mehr. Er hatte jedes einzelne Wort Dumbledores genau verstanden, doch als er sein Büro verlassen hatte, war seine Welt zu Bruch gegangen, denn er wusste, das Draco einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen hätte, wenn er eine Wahl gehabt hätte.

Mit dem Verweis von Hogwarts, hatte er jede Hoffnung verloren und Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass er nicht der einzige war.

Der Regen durchweichte ihn bis auf die Haut und er war eisig kalt, doch es war nicht wichtig.

Harrys Illusionen über Gut und Böse schwammen davon, wie das Wasser des Regens.

Nie zuvor hatte er verflucht, der Junge zu sein, der lebte, denn er war der einzige, der Draco Malfoy nicht folgen konnte. Jeder Zauberer konnte den Weg der Finsternis gehen ohne sich darum Gedanken zu machen, doch es gab einen, der es nicht konnte, denn er hatte der dunklen Lord einmal fast besiegt – und sein Name war Harry Potter.

Harry Potter war derjenige, der Draco Malfoy nicht folgen konnte.

Harry Potter war derjenige, den jeder mit der guten Seite verband.

Harry Potter war derjenige, der keine Wahl hatte.

Und es gab niemanden, der soviel Sehnsucht hatte, genau diesen dunklen Weg zu gehen, nur um bei dem zu sein, den er liebte, dem einzigen, bei dem er wirklich sein wollte.

Nie zuvor hatte Harry sich gewünscht, dem dunklen Weg folgen zu können und nie zuvor hatte er so klar und deutlich tief in sich die Gewissheit gefühlt, dass er es tun würde, um Dracos Willen, für die Ewigkeit, doch er hatte keine Wahl, denn er hatte heute schon einen Schwur getan und konnte ihm nicht mehr folgen

Für die Ewigkeit… hatte Draco gesagt. Ja, vielleicht. Vielleicht würden sie sich in der Ewigkeit wieder finden. Vielleicht hatten sie eine Zukunft. Harry wusste, dass er die Hoffnung niemals loslassen durfte, doch im Augenblick war er ganz einfach nur verzweifelt.

Der rettende Engel aus Harry Potters Leben war gegangen und Harry Potter hörte auf Harry Potter zu sein.


	2. Erwachen

**Titel:** Phönixfeuer III-Verkaufte Seelen (1/?)

**Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie:** ?

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Harry hat geschworen Dracos Seele beschützen, doch das wird um einiges schwerer, als er erwartet hat.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**EINMALIGE WARNUNG:** Meine HP-Storys sind grundsätzlich **slash**, was da heißt homosexuelle Beziehungen. Wer das nicht mag sollte nicht weiterlesen.

**Anmerkungen:** AU.

**Beta:** Keine und das merkt man.

_**Vergangenheit**_

_**//1//**_

_**Erwachen**_

Harry starrte auf den Brief in seiner Hand, den ihm Consalvo vor einigen Minuten in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Er brauchte ihn nicht zu öffnen, um zu wissen, was darin stand.

Professor Trelawney hatte sich geirrt, als sie behauptet hatte, Harry Potter besäße das innere Augen nicht. Es war ausgeprägter, als es wünschenswert sein konnte. Harry wusste schon seit zwei Tagen, was in England passiert war.

Mit leerem Blick starrte er aus dem Fenster auf eine fremde Landschaft, die ihm schon längst sehr viel vertrauter war, als die zerklüfteten Hügel um Hogwarts herum.

Sanfte Hügel bewachsen mit Gräsern und Lavendel, Zypressen in kleinen Gruppen und Häuser mit flachen Dächern und kleinen Fenstern wechselten einander ab. Der tiefe Süden Italiens war so gar nicht mit den Landschaften in Nordengland und Schottland zu vergleichen, doch Harry sah all das im Moment nicht.

In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles darum, dass ihn die Vergangenheit eingeholt hatte. Seit sieben Jahren war er jetzt hier und die Tage, an denen er seiner Vergangenheit nachgetrauert hatte konnte er an einer Hand abzählen, doch heute hatte sie ihn eingeholt.

Unwillig riss er den Brief Dumbledores auf, der ihm nur bestätigen würde, was er schon wusste und überflog ihn.

Es stand exakt das drin, was er erwartet hatte. Albus Dumbledore teilte ihm mit, dass sein Pate, Sirius Black, nicht mehr am Leben war.

Die Vision, die er von zwei Nächten gehabt hatte, stand Harry wieder klar und deutlich vor Augen.

Es war Nacht gewesen. Harry kannte sogar den Namen des Ortes, in dem es geschehen war, Maiden, an der Küste von Wales. Sirius hatte dort eine Widerstandsgruppe im Kampf gegen Voldemort, der vor vier Jahren in England die Macht übernommen hatte, geleitet. Klar und deutlich sah er die Gesichter von George Weasley und Alicia Spinnet, die sich auf das Wagnis, mit George verlobt zu sein, eingelassen hatte und Justin Finch-Fletchley vor sich. Das waren die Mitglieder von Sirius Gruppe, die er kannte. Die anderen waren namenlose Schatten. Sie waren gerade zusammengekommen, als das Todeskommando von Lucius Malfoy zuschlug.

Harry wusste, dass sie keine Chance gegen die ausgebildeten Rebellenjäger Malfoys gehabt hatten und es erfüllte ihn mit bitterem Stolz, das Sirius es wenigstens geschafft hatte, Lucius zu erledigen, bevor er selbst genau wie alle anderen getötet wurde.

Sirius war der einzige in England, mit dem er noch in Kontakt gestanden hatte und er spürte, dass er der Grund dafür war, dass er sich nicht mehr heraus halten konnte.

_Rückblick_

_Albus Dumbledore versuchte in Harrys Gesicht zu lesen, doch es war unmöglich. Harry hatte all seine Gefühle schon unter einer ausdruckslosen Maske verborgen, als Draco Malfoy Hogwarts verlassen hatte und er verbarg sie auch jetzt noch erfolgreich._

_Wieso sollte er also eine Reaktion zeigen?_

_Dumbledore wusste, dass Harry all seine Illusionen verloren hatte, als die Schüler mit Todessern in nächster Verwandtschaft von der Schule verwiesen wurden. Es konnte ihn nicht sonderlich beeindrucken, dass man auch ihn hier nicht mehr haben wollte._

_Harry Potter war eine Gefahr für Hogwarts, denn er war ein erklärtes Angriffsziel des schwarzen Lords und die Drohungen waren inzwischen so massiv, dass das Ministerium sie nicht mehr ignorieren konnte._

_Als Professor Dumbledore heute morgen die dringende Eule vom Ministerium erhalten hatte, die ihn anwies auch Harry Potter von Hogwarts zu entfernen, hatte er endgültig begonnen an Fudges System zu zweifeln, doch er wusste, dass sich nichts geändert hatte und man ihn seines Postens entheben würde, wenn er nicht tat, was man ihm vorschrieb, auch wenn es gegen jede Vernunft verstieß, dass man unschuldige Kinder opferte, um andere Kinder zu retten. _

_Widerspruch würde bedeuten, dass seine Schüler niemanden mehr hatten, der sie beschützte und dieses Risiko konnte er unmöglich eingehen, auch wenn der Preis dafür Harry Potter hieß. Dumbledore wusste, dass Harry seiner Entscheidung beipflichten würde._

_Er würde schon dafür Sorgen, dass Harry an einem Ort unterkam, wo er sicher war und das waren ganz bestimmt nicht seine hirnlosen Verwandten._

„_Haben sie verstanden, was ich gesagt habe, Harry?"_

_Harry schrak aus seinen Gedanken._

„_Was macht das für einen Unterschied?"_

_Gar keinen, das wusste Dumbledore. _

_Er beobachtete, wie Fawkes von seiner Stange mit einem einzigen heftigen Flügelschlag auf Harrys Schulter wechselte und seinen feingliedrigen Kopf zu dessen Ohr neigte. Fast im Reflex begann Harry den Phönix, der ihn schon so manches Mal den Hals gerettet hatte, zu kraulen. _

_Die Verbindung zwischen beiden wurde von Mal zu Mal enger._

_Das beobachtete Dumbledore schon seit dem Tag, als Harry hier gewesen war, um seine Mitschüler zu retten, denn es vergingen kaum zwei Tage, dass er nicht von einem Lehrer hier her geschickt wurde._

_Harry hatte auf stur geschalten und machte nur noch Ärger, doch mit Fawkes hatte er sich offensichtlich ausgesöhnt, während sich der Phönix von ihm, seinem Herrn, immer weiter entfernte._

_Fawkes Verhalten machte Dumbledore inzwischen Sorgen, denn es war untypisch für einen Phönix, doch das war im Moment nicht wesentlich und so sagte:_

„_Sind sie einverstanden, wenn ich sie zu einem Freund bringe?"_

„_Das ist mir gleich!" Harry meinte, was er sagte. _

_Es war ihm gleich, was aus ihm werden würde. Er hatte Draco verloren und jetzt verlor er sein zu Hause. Was sollte ihn noch interessieren? _

_Harry sah keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben._

„_Gut!...Ich habe die Hauselfen schon angewiesen, ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen! Fudge duldet keinen Aufschub. Er betrachtet sie als Gefahr für Hogwarts und hat von mir verlangt, sie sofort wegzubringen!...Leider kann ich Sirius im Moment nicht erreichen, aber ich werde ihm so schnell wie möglich mitteilen, wo er sie in Zukunft finden kann! ...Möchten sie sich von irgendjemandem verabschieden?"_

_Dumbledore hoffte, dass Harry wenigstens Ron Weasley und Hermione Granger Lebwohl sagen würde, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. _

_Resigniert fragte er sich, ob Harry es jemals schaffen würde hinter sich zu lassen, was geschehen war. Seit Wochen sprach er nur noch das nötigste mit seinen Schulkameraden und verhielt sich extrem unwillig, wenn jemand versuchte, ihn zur Vernunft zu rufen, ihm Anweisungen gab, oder ihn für sein Verhalten rügte._

_Albus Dumbledore wusste, dass niemand sein Verhalten Verstand. Die meisten hatten nicht einmal eine Ahnung davon, warum er so extrem auf den Verweis von so vielen Schülern aus Hogwarts reagierte und er ahnte, dass das wohl auch besser so war._

_Seine Freunde würden nicht verstehen, was er getan hatte._

_Sie würden nicht verstehen, dass Harry letztendlich Draco Malfoy wichtiger gewesen war, als alles andere hier, wichtiger als seine Freunde, wichtiger, als der Schutz dieser Schule vor Lord Voldemort._

_Er selbst sah das ein bisschen anderes. Für Harry hatten sich alle Wünsche erfüllt, als ihm klar geworden war, dass er Draco genauso viel bedeutete, wie dieser ihm und genau das war es, was immer das wichtigste für ihn gewesen war._

_Jemand hatte ihn geliebt, nicht, weil er Harry Potter war, oder der Junge der lebt, sondern weil er Harry, einfach nur Harry war._

_So sehr Severus Snape in Bezug auf Draco Malfoy das Gegenteil behauptete, Dumbledore wusste, dass es so war. Draco hätte ihn sonst niemals mit dem Congredior konfrontiert._

_Der junge Malfoy wollte nicht, dass Harry etwas geschah und das bedeutete, dass Harry wissen musste, warum sie sich niemals wieder sehen durften, solange seine Familie dem dunklen Lord folgte._

_Er hatte nicht vor der Wahrheit zurückgeschreckt und damit bewiesen, dass diese Gefühle zwischen ihnen auf echter Gegenseitigkeit beruhten._

_Seine Worte gegenüber Arabella Figg fielen ihm wieder ein und bitter musste er akzeptieren, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte._

_Harry hatte Schaden genommen und es sah ganz danach aus, als sei dieser Schaden irreparabel, tief greifender, als er es sich hatte vorstellen können._

_Harry schaffte es nicht, sich davon zu erholen._

_Er versuchte es nicht einmal._

_Nur wenige Stunden später verließ Harry Hogwarts gemeinsam mit Albus Dumbledore per Portkey und die Tatsache, dass Fawkes es sich nicht nehmen ließ, sie zu begleiten, beunruhigte den Schulleiter dabei ungemein._

_Harry war es gleich._

_Ihm war alles gleich._

_Es interessierte ihn nicht, wohin ihn Dumbledore brachte und es war bedeutungslos, was er zurückließ. Er war unwiderruflich in abgrundtiefe Gleichgültigkeit versunken._

_Und so war sein Blick leer und ausdruckslos, als er nur Augenblicke später zum ersten Mal auf Consalvo Minardelli traf._

_Der Portkey hatte sie nach Italien gebracht, in das Haus eines italienischen Magiers, das allgemein hin nur als Casa di Riconoscera bekannt war, das Haus der Weißheit und sein Besitzer, der Meistermagier Consalvo Minardelli, starrte in Harrys Gesicht, als könne er nicht recht glauben, was er sah._

_Er schwieg, als sein Blick erst von ihm zu Fawkes und dann zu Albus Dumbledore wanderte._

„_Nun, es überrascht mich ein wenig, dass Du die Unterstützung deines eigensinnigen Begleiters brauchst, um hier her zu kommen, alter Freund.", begrüßte er Dumbledore auf Italienisch. _

_Nicht dass ihn die Nachricht, dass Albus Dumbledore einen seiner Schüler in seine Obhut geben wollte, nicht erst recht überrascht hätte, wo er doch wusste, das Consalvo von der Aussicht, einen englischen Zauberschüler zu beherbergen nicht begeistert sein würde. Selbst dann nicht, wenn dieser Zauberschüler Harry Potter hieß. _

_Und nun saß ein Phönix, der für lange Zeit der Familie Minardelli gedient hatte auf der Schulter genau dieses Harry Potter._

_Die Überraschungen wurden immer interessanter und Consalvo zwinkerte Fawkes, der bis zu dessen Tod der Begleiter seines Vaters gewesen war, unauffällig zu._

_Fawkes würdigte ihn keines Blickes, senkte den Kopf und ließ sich von Harry die Brust kraulen._

_//Eigensinniges Federvieh! Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert!//, Consalvo musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen._

„_Nun, Fawkes und Harry, hier sind gute Freunde! Schon seit sie sich das erste Mal gesehen haben!", antwortete Albus Dumbledore inzwischen ebenfalls auf Italienisch._

_Consalvo_ _Minardellis schlohweiße Augenbrauen hoben sich und Dumbledore sah ihm an, dass er sich genauso wunderte, wie er, doch er hörte sich kommentarlos an, was er ihm berichtete und lies dessen Schützling dabei nicht eine Minute aus den Augen._

„_Ihr werdet nie lernen, was wirklich wichtig ist!", war seine einzige Bemerkung, nachdem Dumbledore geendet hatte und dieser wusste, was er meinte. Kinder durfte man nicht opfern. Niemals._

_Der Abschied zwischen Dumbledore und Harry war kurz. Dumbledore versprach ihm Sirius sobald wie möglich mit zu teilen, wo er ihn finden konnte und streckte seinen Arm aus, um Fawkes zu veranlassen, zu ihm zu kommen, bevor er nach England zurückkehrte, doch der Phönix rührte sich auch dann nicht von der Stelle, als Harry ihn dazu aufforderte._

_Sehr schnell wurde Albus Dumbledore klar, das sein langjähriger Freund und Begleiter sich entschlossen hatte, ihn zu verlassen. Ein trauriges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er meinte: _

„_Passen sie gut auf ihn auf, Harry! Ich verlass mich darauf! Und vergessen sie nie, was die Zuneigung eines Phönix bedeutet: Achtung und Selbstaufgabe für ein großes Herz!...Es scheint, als sei meines nicht mehr groß genug!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und Harry blieb mit Consalvo Minardelli allein zurück, doch er zeigte keinerlei Reaktionen._

_Er reagierte gar nicht und sah sein Gegenüber nicht an. Fawkes Kopf lag an seiner Wanger und der Phönix hatte die Augen geschlossen, während Harry ihn noch immer abwesend kraulte._

_Consalvo_ _Minardellis Blick ruhte nachdenklich auf ihm, doch er schwieg. Er sah ihn nur an und immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zwischen dem Jungen und dem Phönix hin und her. Es war ihm nicht anzusehen, was er dachte, doch alte Magier konnte nicht so recht fassen, was sich gerade abgespielt hatte. Fawkes – Albus Dumbledores Fawkes – hatte sich geweigert, diesen Jungen zu verlassen und seinen alten Herrn allein gehen lassen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals von einem solchen Vorfall gehört zu haben._

_Ein Phönix wählte seinen Herrn selbst und blieb ihm treu bis in den Tod._

„_Du bist also Harry Potter!", meinte er dann, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit „...Irgendwie habe ich mir dich anders vorgestellt." Er sprach jetzt englisch und verblüffte Harry damit ungemein. Er hatte erwartet zu allen anderen Problemen auch noch ein Sprachproblem zu haben. _

_Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, doch Minardelli erwartete offensichtlich keine Antwort. Er läutete eine kleine Glocke, woraufhin sofort ein Lakai erschien._

„_Ich denke, das Beste wird sein, wenn du dich erst einmal ein wenig ausruhst! Claudio wird dich auf dein Zimmer bringen! Wenn du etwas brauchst, wird er sich um alles kümmern!..."_

„_Danke…", kam es flach von Harry, als er aufstand und Fawkes von der Stuhllehne auf seine Schulter flatterte._

„_Nichts für ungut!", meinte Consalvo, _

„_Bring ihn bei den anderen unter!", wies er Claudio auf Italienisch an und Harry folgte dem Bediensteten widerspruchslos._

_Er bekam nicht mit, wie ihm Consalvo Minardellis Blick aufmerksam folgte, doch Fawkes wandte den Kopf und funkelte den alten Mann mit seinen perlschwarzen Augen an._

_Sein Blick sagte eindeutig ‚Lass ihn ja in Ruhe!' und diesmal konnte Consalvo sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen._

_Was auch immer mit dem Jungen passiert war, Fawkes war entschlossen, es in Ordnung zu bringen und Minardelli-Phönixe erreichten ihre Ziele immer._


	3. Die Hand im Feuer

**Titel:** Phönixfeuer III-Verkaufte Seelen (2/?)

**Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie:** ?

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Harry hat geschworen Dracos Seele beschützen, doch das wird um einiges schwerer, als er erwartet hat.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**EINMALIGE WARNUNG:** Meine HP-Storys sind grundsätzlich **slash**, was da heißt homosexuelle Beziehungen. Wer das nicht mag sollte nicht weiterlesen.

**Anmerkungen:** AU.

**Beta:** Keine und das merkt man.

_**//2 //**_

_**Die Hand im Feuer**_

_Doch zum Glück sah die Lage nicht so trostlos aus, wie es zu Anfang geschienen hatte. Als hätte Minardelli sofort gemerkt, dass er im Moment nichts anderes wollte, als Abstand von den Geschehnissen, die letztendlich dazu geführt hatten, dass er Hogwarts verlassen musste, sorgte er dafür, dass er genau das richtige Maß an Ablenkung erhielt. _

_Harry wurde schon am nächsten Tag in das Leben in Casa di Riconoscera eingegliedert und die wenigen anderen Schüler, die Consalvo Minardelli in seinem Haus beherbergte, taten ihr übriges, denn jeder von ihnen beherrschte mehrere Fremdsprachen und Englisch, als internationale Amtssprache auch in Zaubererkreisen, gehörte dazu._

_Sie ließen Harry keine Ruhe, denn jeder von ihnen wollte wissen, wie der berühmte Harry Potter es geschafft hatte, Voldemort so oft zu entkommen, und wenn das erledigt war, wollten sie hören, wie er es geschafft hatte, ins trimagische Turnier zu kommen. _

_Die einzige Frage, die ihm keiner stellte, war, warum er hier war, und nicht mehr bei Dumbledore in Hogwarts. Das hatte Minardelli verboten._

_Harry versuchte anfangs alle diese neugierigen, aber wohl gemeinten Interessensbekundungen abzublocken, doch das schaffte er nur ein paar Tage, denn bald begriff er, dass dieses Interesse ehrlich gemeint war und erfuhr, dass diese Jungen, die alle in seinem Alter waren, es nicht fassen konnten, dass Consalvo Minardelli einen englischen Schüler aufgenommen hatte._

_Minardelli_ _hasste die in seinen Augen unausgegorene nordische Druidenhexerei, wie er es nannte und Dumbledore war der einzige Zauberer aus dieser Region, mit dem ihn echte Freundschaft verband. Schon das wenige, dass Harry mitbekam, bevor er aufgefordert wurde am Unterricht teilzunehmen, ließ ihn ahnen, dass er noch mal von vorn beginnen musste. _

_Die alte romanische Zauberei wurde hier wie eine Kunstform zelebriert, so wie fast alles in dieser Region und Harry stellte fest, dass ihm das half die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, etwas, was ihm sehr gelegen kam._

_Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass Fawkes dazu eine ganze Menge beitrug. Der Phönix war es, der Harrys Leben erträglich machte, ohne, dass es ihm bewusst wurde. Er sorgte dafür, dass er ruhig schlafen konnte, gab ihm die Kraft zu verdrängen, was er nicht spüren wollte und beschützte ihn vor Consalvo Minardelli, denn dieser wollte wissen, was mit Harry Potter los war und versuchte alles um es herauszubekommen. _

_Sehr schnell musste er jedoch begreifen, dass Fawkes ihm nicht seinen Willen ließ und so hatte er keine andere Wahl, als aufzugeben. Fawkes würde niemanden hinter Harrys Fassade schauen lassen, solange Harry das nicht wollte._

_Das erregte seinen Unwillen gewaltig, doch es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. _

_Fawkes war schon immer ein besonders eigensinniger Phönix gewesen._

_Er war ein Minardelli-Phönix. Einer von fünf Phönixen, die seit Geneartionen dem Blut der Familie Minardelli folgten. Sein Vater Marcello war sein letzter Besitzer gewesen und nach dessen Tod war er eine ganze Weile verschwunden gewesen._

_Consalvo_ _wusste, dass es Schicksal gewesen war, als der Phönix und der junge Albus Dumbledore zur gleichen Zeit nach Casa di Riconoscera kamen. Innerhalb weniger tage hatte Fawkes sich entschieden die Familie Minardelli zu verlassen und seitdem war er Albus gefolgt._

_Die Gründe dafür, waren ihm im Lauf der Jahre verständlich geworden, doch das was jetzt geschah, war ihm ein Rätsel. _

_Harry war kein Minardelli, was Consalvo vielleicht noch als Grund hätte akzeptieren können. Harry war ein Fremder, ein Engländer und noch dazu ein halbes Kind._

_Warum bei allen Feuergöttern entschied sich ein Minardelli-Phönix nun schon zum zweiten Mal, einem Fremden zu folgen? Nicht, dass es in seiner Familie noch jemanden geben würde, der es Wert gewesen wäre, dass der Phönix ihm folgte, doch verstehen konnte er es trotzdem nicht._

_Harry war einen Monat in Italien, als Minardelli ihn zu sich befahl und von Serge, seinem Zimmerkameraden, erfuhr er, dass er jetzt wohl seinen Test machen würde._

„_Was für einen Test?" Inzwischen war auch Harrys Italienisch ganz brauchbar. Nur an die italienische Form seines Namens, Enzio, musste er sich erst noch gewöhnen. _

_Irgendjemand hatte damit angefangen. Harry wusste nicht mehr wer. Serge hatte ihm erklärt, dass Enrico die italienische Übersetzung seines Namens war, doch den meisten war das wohl zu lang und so blieb ihm Enzio._

_Er hatte kein Problem damit._

„_Keine Ahnung!", antwortete Serge inzwischen und zuckte nur die Schultern. „Ich hab nicht kapiert, worum es dabei geht und bin unterm Lesen eingeschlafen!...Aber der Monsignore hat scheinbar nichts anderes erwartet, denn er hat mich geweckt und in mein Zimmer geschickt!" Harry fragte sich, was das wohl bedeuten könnte._

_Eine halbe Stunde später, klopfte er an die Tür zu Minardellis Arbeitszimmer. Was er von Consalvo Minardelli halten sollte wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er für seine Schüler eine Art Halbgott war und in Italien als der größte Magier überhaupt galt_

_Der Monsignore bat ihn herein und wies auf einen Stuhl. _

_Harry setzte sich, Fawkes wie immer in seiner Begleitung. _

_Minardelli_ _warf dem Phönix den üblichen unwilligen Blick zu. Mittlerweile wusste Harry, dass Fawkes früher einmal ein Minardelli-Phönix gewesen war._

_Die Familie Minardelli war seit jeher dafür bekannt, dass sie eine besondere Beziehung zu den Wesen aus dem Feuer hatte. Ursprünglich hatte es fünf Minardelli-Phönixe gegeben, doch sie hatten sich genau wie die Familie selbst inzwischen über die ganze Welt verteilt und Consalvo besaß keinen mehr._

_Der seines Vaters – Fawkes, ehemals Name – war Albus Dumbledor gefolgt._

_Consalvo_ _und Fawkes mochten einander nicht besonders. Soviel hatte Harry begriffen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum._

_Auch diesmal warf Fawkes Consalvo einen kalten Blick zu. Dieser ignorierte ihn, meinte jedoch zu Harry:_

„_Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, ihn in dein Zimmer zurück zu schicken?"Daraufhin lieferte der Phönix sich ein Blickduell mit ihm und gab ein Pfeifen von sich, das alles andere, als freundlich klang._

_Harry streichelte den schlanken Hals des Phönix, und flüsterte dicht neben seinem Kopf:_

„_Mach dir keine Gedanken! Es ist okay! Mir passiert nichts!" Fawkes flötete nun leise und sah ihn an Consalvo beobachtete es wie immer fasziniert. Die Art und Weise, wie sie miteinander kommunizierten hatte er noch niemals gesehen, nicht mal zwischen seinem Vater und Fawkes. „Geh schon Fawkes! Hier klaut mich keiner!" Ein schrilles Pfeifen war die Antwort und mit einem letzten Blick zu Minardelli verschwand er in einem goldenen Lichtblitz._

„_Eigensinniges Federvieh!", fluchte Minardelli diesmal laut in Latein und betrachtete nun wieder Harry. _

_Kaum, dass Fawkes verschwunden war, schwappte eine seltsam warme Welle über ihn hinweg und er bekam dass Gefühl durchleuchtet zu werden. _

_Harry wusste, dass es genau das war, war der Magier tat, doch es war nicht ersichtlich, ob er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war. Der Blick, mit dem er ihn betrachtete, war wie immer unergründlich._

_Die Wärme, die Harry ausgestrahlt hatte, als er mit Fawkes gesprochen hatte, war verschwunden und zurück geblieben war die Gleichgültigkeit. Das war Consalvo Minardelli nicht entgangen._

„_Ihr seid ein beeindruckendes Team! Wahrhaftig! Er muss dich wirklich lieben!...War er irgendwann fort?" Consalvo fragte sich noch immer, ob Fawkes sich wirklich vollkommen für diesen Jungen entschieden hatte._

_Harry wusste, was er wissen wollte:_

„_Nein! Nicht das ich wüsste!" Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum Fawkes bei ihm geblieben war, doch er wusste, dass er froh darüber war, denn der Phönix bedeutete Trost – und inneren Frieden._

„_Ich sehe du hast dich soweit erholt!"_

_Wenn man Vergessen so nennen konnte, hatte er wohl Recht! _

„_Ich denke schon!", antwortete er italienisch._

„_Glaubst du, dass es der richtige Weg ist, deine Vergangenheit zu verdrängen?" Minardelli hatte ihn also tatsächlich durchschaut._

„_Im Moment auf jeden Fall!", entgegnete er emotionslos._

_Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis der Magier wieder etwas sagte. Consalvo fragte sich, was der wirkliche Grund für den verzweifelten Wunsch diese Jungen, die Vergangenheit zu vergessen, war. _

_Sicher war es ein harter Schlag, dass die, die ihn einst als ihren Retter gefeiert hatte, ihn jetzt fallen ließen, wie eine heiße Kartoffel und Minardelli sah dabei nur bestätigt, was er über das momentane britische Zauberei-Regierungswesen dachte, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das der Grund für seine Hoffnungslosigkeit war. Etwas viel Gravierenderes musste geschehen sein, um einen Menschen all seine Emotionen ablegen zu lassen._

_Selbst als vor drei Tagen der erste Brief seines Paten eingetroffen war, hatte er keine Reaktion gezeigt. Darum hatte er es aufgegeben, auf Besserung zu warten, denn ihm war klar geworden, dass sich HarrysZustand nicht mehr ändern würde._

_Immerhin verstand der Junge sich wenigstens mit den anderen, auch wenn ihn alle als sehr verschlossen beschrieben. Es hatte keinen Sinn weitere Zeit zu vergeuden. Harry Potters Ausbildung musste fortgesetzt werden und darum musste er jetzt feststellen, zu was er fähig war._

_Ohne weitere Erklärungen, nahm er ein Pergament von seinem Schreibtisch und reichte es Harry._

„_Lies das und sage mir, ob du es verstanden hast, wenn ich zurückkomme!" Er stand auf und ging in einen anderen Raum, während Harry begann, das Pergament zu studieren._

_Er las es einmal, dann noch einmal und schließlich ein drittes Mal. Das Problem war, dass es in diesem Text seiner Ansicht nach nichts zu verstehen gab, denn es handelte sich um eine in seinen Augen ziemlich kitschige Beschreibung über die Verhaltensregeln bei der Verwendung wesensbeeinflussender Zauber. Sie war sogar ins Englische übersetzt worden, doch Harry fand sie trotzdem furchtbar albern. Es musste doch wohl jedem klar sein dass es verboten war, mit Magie auf die Persönlichkeit eines anderen Menschen Einfluss zu nehmen._

_Er machte noch einen vierten Versuch und las den Text erneut, doch er konnte nichts finden, was unverständlich war. Resigniert warf er das Pergament auf den Tisch und fragte sich, was dieser Unfug sollte._

_Es dauerte mehrere Stunden, bis Minardelli wieder auftauchte und Harry war kurz davor, die Geduld zu verlieren, als sich die Tür zum Nebenzimmer öffnete und er ohne ihn zu beachten zu einem Bücherregal ging._

„_Ich weiß nicht, was an diesem Text unverständlich sein soll! Monsignore Minardelli!", sagte er unaufgefordert und ohne jeden Zweifel ungehalten._

_Consalvo_ _Minardelli war die Verblüffung anzusehen, als er sich Harry zuwandte. Harry blickte ihm verstimmt und putzmunter entgegen. Der Ausdruck in den Augen des alten Meisters veränderte sich und Harry konnte ihn nicht mehr deuten, als er ihn auf sein Zimmer schickte, doch er war froh, endlich hier heraus zu kommen._

_Consalvo_ _sah ihm nach, als er das Zimmer verließ und lies sich bedächtig in seinen Sessel sinken. _

_Ein weiteres Puzzleteilchen, mit der er nichts anfangen konnte!_

_Inzwischen hatte er alle Beurteilungen und Einschätzungen, die in Hogwarts über Harry Potter gemacht worden waren studiert._

_Harry war ein talentierter Schüler, hatte sich jedoch immer nur dann besonders hervorgehoben, wenn es ihm an den Kragen zu gehen drohte._

_In den Augen seiner Lehrer hatte er niemals außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten gezeigt. Die musste er jedoch besitzen. Anders war das Resultat, das ihm sein Test gebracht hatte nicht zu erklären. _

_Die Tatsache, das dieser Harry Potter es ohne weiteres geschafft hatte, einen mit aktiven Zaubersprüchen überladenen Text vermutlich mehrmals durchzulesen, warf völlig neue Sichtweisen auf, denn es war zum ersten Mal passiert, dass einer der Prüflinge, und dazu noch ein Engländer und nicht von ihm auserwählt, dabei nicht eingeschlafen war. _

_Das magische Potential dieses Jungen eröffnete Perspektiven, die eigentlich ein begeistertes Lächeln auf Consalvo Minardellis Lippen zaubern müssten, doch sie taten es nicht._

_Sie ließen ihn sich die Frage stellen, welchen Preis dieser Junge bezahlt hatte, um all seine innere Energie so vollständig auf seine Magie zu konzentrieren, dass ein Phönix ihn für Wert befand, all seine Prinzipien zu vergessen und er zu Leistungen in der Lage war, zu denen die wenigsten voll ausgebildeten Magier fähig waren.Auch sieben Jahre später hatte Consalvo Minardelli die Antwort auf diese Frage noch nicht gefunden. Er wusste nur, dass Harry Potter ein Magier war, von dessen Fähigkeiten die meisten sich nicht einmal zu träumen wagten._

_Fähigkeiten, über deren Ausrichtung er sich niemals sicher war und die er nur zu trainieren wagte, weil er wusste, dass sie an seine eigenen noch nicht heran reichten._

_Bis heute war es ihm nicht gelungen, hinter Harry Potters Fassade zu schauen._

_Rückblick Ende _

Die letzten sieben Jahre waren die Lehrreichsten in Harrys bisherigem Leben gewesen und hatten ihm geholfen, England weit hinter sich lassen. Nur seine Briefwechsel mit Sirius und die furchtbaren Nachrichten von dort, die die Zauberergemeinschaft immer wieder in Aufruhr versetzten, verbanden ihn noch mit dem Land, das einst seine Heimat gewesen war.

Inzwischen war er Enrico, oder wohl eher noch Enzio. Das war der Name, den Consalvos Schüler benutzten. Enrico nannte ihn nur der Monsignore selbst. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Enrico irgendetwas mit dem Namen Harry gemeinsam haben sollte, doch Consalvo würde schon wissen, was er sagte.

Consalvo Minardelli wählte jedes Wort, jede Geste, alles, was er tat, mit bedacht aus. Das italienische Verständnis von Magie war beeindruckend und hatte ihn sehr schnell in seinen Bann geschlagen, als er einmal begonnen hatte, sich damit zu beschäftigen.

Eigentlich hätte seine Ausbildung zum Magier nach zwei weiteren Jahren geendet, doch Consalvo unterrichtete ihn schon von Anfang an nach einem anderen Schema.

Er absolvierte das Studium zum Magier ersten Grades, dem höchsten, vom Obersten Magischen Rat geprüften Abschluss, den es gab.

Nebenbei durfte er dann auch noch all das lernen, was italienische Zauberschüler in Schulen wie Hogwarts lernten. Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte er nie gehabt und er wusste, dass das gut so gewesen war.

England war endgültig in Voldemorts Hände gefallen, als Harry gerade drei Jahre hier gewesen war. Der schwarze Lord hatte grausam gewütet und die Zauberer der Regierung auf scheußliche Art und Weise gemeuchelt.

Inzwischen tyrannisierte er auch die Muggel, denn immer wieder konnte man in deren Nachrichten über unerklärliche Vorgänge, Todesfälle und grausige Funde hören.

Harry wusste, dass das für die Todesser Opferfeste waren. Er hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal gefragt, wie sich diejenigen dabei fühlten, die vom Ministerium in Voldemorts Reihen getrieben worden waren. Er wusste, dass sich dann mit der Lage in England auseinander setzen müsste und das wollte er nicht.

Er hatte England aus seinem Leben entlassen. Bis heute.

Müde schloss Harry die Augen und sah das Massaker, das die Rebellenjäger in Maiden veranstaltet hatten, nachdem es Sirius gelungen war Lucius Malfoy zu töten, erneut vor sich.

Es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie man solche Freude am Töten haben konnte und eine Frage drängte sich in seinen Kopf, die er sich niemals hatte stellen wollen, doch er konnte sie nicht mehr abwehren.

Zu sehen, wie Lucius Malfoy mordete, hieß zu sehen, wie sein Sohn diesem Vorbild folgte und dieser Gedanke war unerträglich.

War Draco wie sie geworden? Machte es ihm Spaß Menschenleben zu nehmen, Körper zu zerfetzen und Blutorgien zu veranstalten?

Harry presste die Hände gegen die Schläfen. Allein dieser Gedanke verursachte ihm seelische Schmerzen. Sein Bild von Draco ließ sich nicht mit dem von Lucius Malfoy auf einen Nenner bringen und er war unfähig Lucius Anblick zu ertragen.

Lucius Gesicht in seiner Vision wurde zu Dracos. Er sah ihn kalt lächelnd Alicia Spinnet mit dem Secareus-Fluch langsam zu Tode quälen, und er sah ihn von Sirius Hand sterben.

Ein Damm brach in seiner Seele und seine Finger krallten sich in sein Haar, rissen daran, als könnte er so den Schmerz in seinem Innern ertragen, doch es war unmöglich.

Die Angst, die er von Anfang an konsequent verdrängt hatte, stürzte auf ihn ein, wie ein Erdrutsch und riss ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein! Das war unmöglich.

Draco war nicht so. Draco konnte nicht so sein.

Doch Harry wusste, dass er sich etwas vormachte und das was das Schlimmste.

Draco hatte Hogwarts verlassen, um ein Todesser zu werden. Eine andere Wahl hatte er nicht mehr gehabt, als er zu seinen Eltern zurück musste und doch konnte Harry die Vorstellung, dass Draco wie sein Vater geworden war, nicht ertragen.

Die Hände noch immer gegen die Schläfen gepresst, fiel er auf die Knie und versuchte wieder zu verdrängen, was auf ihn einstürmte.

„_Für die Ewigkeit, Harry!...Beschütze meine Seele, Harry, hier ist der einzige Ort, an dem sie bleiben kann!...Schwöre mir, dass du sie beschützen wirst!...Schwöre!"_

„_Ich schwöre…für die Ewigkeit!...Ich schwöre!"_

Er hatte Draco schon vor Ewigkeiten verraten, denn er hatte ihn aus seinem Leben verdrängt. Er hatte verdrängt, was es für Draco bedeutete, wieder seinem Vater ausgeliefert zu sein.

Ein schriller Schrei des Phönix', der ihm niemals von der Seite wich, schnitt durch sein Bewusstsein, doch Fawkes konnte seinen Zusammenbruch nicht verhindern.

Sirius Tod hatte die Tür zu seiner Seele geöffnet und die Wahrheit, dass er sich selbst und damit auch Draco verraten hatte, als er sich seine Vergangenheit aus dem Herzen riss, zerstörte die Mauer, die er seit jahren um sich errichtet hatte.

Es war zuviel für seinen Verstand.

Fawkes Gesang erreichte ihn nicht mehr und als Consalvo und zwei andere in den Raum gestürzt kamen, lag er schon besinnungslos am Boden.

Mit einem Ruck saß Harry senkrecht im Bett, als Consalvos Weckzauber ihn traf. Der alte Magier hatte die Geduld verloren, als er auch drei Tage später ohne ersichtlichen Grund nicht aus der Ohmacht erwachte.

„Was ist geschehen?" Er sah Consalvo verständnislos an.

„Das frage ich dich, Junge!" Wie üblich fragte sich Harry bei dieser Anrede, wann er in den Augen seines Meisters alt genug sein würde, um nicht mehr als Junge bezeichnet zu werden. Immerhin war er inzwischen vierundzwanzig und in den Augen seiner Mitschüler selbst schon ein großer Magier.

Sein Studium war so gut, wie abgeschlossen und er würde noch innerhalb diesen Jahres seine Prüfung zum ersten Grad ablegen.

Eine finstere Ahnung sagte ihm zwar, das Consalvo erst dann keinen Schüler mehr in ihm sehen würde, wenn er ihm nichts mehr beibringen konnte, doch ein Magier ersten Grades würde er dann trotzdem sein.

Stück für Stück fügten sich die Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf wieder zusammen.

Sirius war tot und er war sich klar geworden, dass man seine Vergangenheit nicht einfach abstreifen konnte, wie ein Kleidungsstück. Er war und blieb Harry Potter der Junge der lebt.

Doch das war nicht das eigentliche Problem.

Harry wandte den Blick ab und starrte ins Leere.

Das Problem war Draco und die Vorstellung, dass dieser so geworden sein könnte, wie sein Vater – mordlüstern, blutdurstig und gnadenlos.

Erneut ergriff die Qual Besitz von seiner Seele undabgrundtiefe Trauer machte sich in seinem Blick breit, doch was jedem anderen Sorge bereitet hätte, ließ auf Consalvo Minardellis Lippen ein trauriges, aber erleichtertes Lächeln erscheinen.

Harrys Seele hatte sich aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit und nun machte sich grenzenlose Qual darin breit. Das konnte er fühlen, ohne auch nur im geringsten mit seiner Magie nach harrys Gefühlen zu suchen und schon wieder spürte er Fawkes kriteischen Blick, doch das würde ihn diesmal nicxht auf halten und er warf dem Phönix nun seinerseits einen harten Blick zu, als er sich einen Stuhl heran zog und sich setzte.

„Du wirst mir jetzt auf der Stelle sagen, was dich all die Jahre gequält hat!...sonst verpasse ich dir das!", Conasalvo hielt seinem Lieblingsschüler eine Phiole mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit unter die Nase, die Harry sehr genau kannte, auch wenn er selbst bisher noch nicht in die Verlegenheit gekommen war, Minardellis Wahrheitselixier am eigenen Leibe zu spüren. „ Und du, mein Freundchen! Wirst dich hier jetzt raushalten! Haben wir uns verstanden!", sprach er an Fawkes gewandt weiter.

Fawkes richtete sich auf und schlug mit den Flügeln, während er schrill pfiff. Es war Harry, der ihn zurück hielt.

„Hör auf, Fawkes!" Der Phönix flötete nun hörbar empört, als er sich ihm zuwandte.

„Es ist okay, Fawkes!" Harry hob die Hand und strich dem Phönix über den langen schlanken Hals. „Es ist okay!" Fawkes fiepte leise und gab klein bei. Mit einem leisen Gurren wandte er ihnen den Rücken zu und schob den Kopf unter den Flügel.

Harry wandte sich wieder Consalvo zu, einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den dieser nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Es war, als sei ein Panzer von ihm abgefallen und Harry selbst hatte das Gefühl aus einer Art Trance erwacht zu sein. Erst in dem Moment, als Fawkes wieder versucht hatte, Consalvo davon abzuhalten, seinem Zusammenbruch auf den Grund zu gehen, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass Fawkes das seit dem Tag tat, als er entschieden hatte, zu vergessen.

„Eigensinniges Federvieh!", murmelte Consalvo nun kaum verständlich und noch einmal war ein Pfeifen von Fawkes zu hören. „Jaja, ich weiß, du lässt mich nicht aus den Augen!", murrte der Monsignore daraufhin, doch dann traf sein Blick Harrys – und er sah die Verzweiflung darin.

Harrys Blick wandte sich dem Fenster zu. Die Sonne ging draußen gerade unter – blutrot und furios – wie vor sieben Jahren in Hogwarts, als er aufgehört hatte, er selbst zu sein und Harry wusste, dass er Consalvo nicht entkommen konnte.

. Es war ihm schon schwer gefallen, Dumbledore die Wahrheit zu sagen, um Draco zu retten, doch jetzt, nach so vielen Jahren all das noch einmal hervorholen zu müssen, tat verdammt weh.

Es war das Bewusstsein, Draco verraten zu haben, der ihn letztendlich dazu brachte, sich seinen Schmerz von der Seele zu reden.

Consalvo schwieg eine ganze Weile, nachdem er geendet hatte und aus dem Fenster hinaus starrte, doch dann fragte er:

„Weißt du, was es heißt, die Seele eines Menschen zu beschützen?"

„Ich denke schon!...Doch ich habe ihn schon in dem Moment verraten, als…als ich alles was passiert ist, verdrängt habe und damit auch mich selbst verraten habe!"

„Glaubst du noch an die Unschuld seiner Seele?" Harry sah auf.

„Ich weiß es nicht!"

„Willst du daran glauben?" Harry brauchte eine Ewigkeit, um zu antworten.

Er sah Draco vor sich, an diesem letzten Abend. Er sah den Glauben an ihn in seinen Augen. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass Draco den Weg seines Vaters beschritten haben könnte. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass er hinter sich gelassen hatte, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war.

„Ja!...Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch kann, bei all dem, was in England passiert!"

„Und bei dem, was du gesehen hast!" Consalvo wusste von Harrys Visionen. Sie rissen ihn vollkommen von den Füßen, raubten ihm das Bewusstsein und ließ ihn als körperliches und emotionales Wrack zurück.

Sie hatten schon ein paar Monate nach Harrys Ankunft hier in Italien begonnen und Consalvo war sich nicht so sicher, dass es sie auch schon eher gehabt hatte, obwohl er es bestritt.

Er wusste, dass es oft genug Fawkes war, der Harry davor bewahrte. Massiv war es stets dann geworden, wenn der Phönix in seinen Feuerzyklus eingetreten war.

Diese Visionen zeigten ihm grundsätzlich Bilder aus den Kämpfen, die England zerrütteten, doch es lagen meist nur ein paar Augenblicke zwischen den Visionen und den wirklichen Geschehnissen und Consalvo wusste nicht, ob harry ihm wirklich immer alles sagte.

Sie wussten nur, dass er damit keinem helfen konnte, weil die Zeit nicht reichte und darum hatten sie sich geeinigt, dass Fawkes Harrys Visionen verhinderte, wenn es ihm möglich war.

Consalvo wusste auch, wass er in der Vision vor zehn Tagen gesehen hatte, doch erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, warum sie ihn mehr mitgenommen hatte, als alle anderen zuvor.

Sie hatte seine Emotionen aufgerüttelt. Die Tatsache, dass er den Tod seines Paten, den er nie wieder gesehen hatte, nachdem er England verlassen hatte, nicht verhindern konnte, hatte ihn aufgewühlt.

Doch offenbar war der Umstand, dass der Vater seines Geliebten an diesem Massaker beteiligt gewesen war, viel schlimmer.

„Ich frage dich noch einmal, willst du an die Unschuld seiner Seele glauben?" Harry sah auf und sein Blick traf den Consalvos.

Er musste nicht nach der Antwort suchen. Sie war da. Sie war in seinem Herzen, schon seit vielen Jahren.

„Ja!"

Consalvos Blick war ausdruckslos. Er konnte den Grund für diese Antwort erspüren, so, wie er Harrys Verzweiflung und diesen einen einzigen Wunsch, der Harry nun wieder peinigte, erspüren konnte, doch alles war besser, als die Leere, die ihn die letzten Jahre beherrscht hatte.

Da war sie, die Antwort auf diese Frage, die er sich stellte, seit er wusste, wie mächtig Harry Potter sein konnte.

Er hatte in einem einzigen Augenblick alles verloren, was für ihn zählte: seine Liebe – was allein schon schlimm genug war – und seine Überzeugung immer dem richtigen Weg folgen zu können.

Die Tatsache, dass er bereit gewesen war, dem Weg in die Dunkelheit, zu folgen, obwohl er damit alles verriet, was ihm sein Leben lang am wichtigsten gewesen war, hatte das zuvor schon instabile Gleichgewicht seiner Seele zerstört.

Dieses Trauma hatte sieben Jahre lang angehalten und Consalvo Minardelli stand vor der schwersten Entscheidung seines Lebens.

Noch immer sah Harry ihn an, so als erhoffe er sich eine Lösung und etwas sagte dem alten Magier, dass es genau so war.

Er weiß es nicht! , ging es Consalvo durch den Kopf. Er weiß nicht, dass er diese Entscheidung schon lange getroffen hat. Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

Harry war ein Magier, mit allen Konsequenzen. Er war nicht die Seele des Lichts, die die Zauberer in England in ihm sahen.

In seiner Seele brannte das Feuer des Hasses, ohne das er es sah. Es brannte so hell und lodernd, dass es alles verzehren konnte.

Er würde die Prüfung zum ersten Grad niemals bestehen.

Consalvo Minardellis Entscheidung war in dem Moment gefallen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es für Harry weder vor noch zurück gab, solange er nicht seinen inneren Frieden wiederfand, und das konnte er nicht, solange er nicht wusste, ob der diesen Draco verraten hatte, oder nicht.

„Dann musst du dich davon überzeugen, dass es seine Seele noch immer Wert ist beschützt zu werden!" Nun sah Harry ihn ungläubig an. Er fragte sich, ob er richtig verstand, was Minardelli da sagte.

„Ihr meint doch nicht…" Consalvos Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, als er Harry ansah. Er wusste, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte.

Harry wurde nur sehr langsam klar, dass er meinte, was er sagte. „Aber was wenn…wenn…wenn er…?"

„Wenn er seine Seele verloren hat?...Dann, aber erst dann hast du ihn wirklich verraten! Und dann kannst nur du deine Konsequenzen daraus ziehen!Es ist ein Kampf um deine eigene Seele, Harry, und es ist deine Pflicht, dir selbst und deinem Schwur gegenüber! Vorher wirst du niemals frei sein! Egal, ob du dabei gewinnst oder verlierst!" Harry sah in die warmen, braunen Augen seines Lehrers.

„Harry?", fragte er nun irritiert und diesmal lächelte Consalvo.

„Ja!...Harry!...Jetzt bist du wieder Harry Potter!...Jetzt bist du wieder du selbst! Und ich freu mich aufrichtig…dich endlich kennen zu lernen!" Er stand auf. „Ruh dich aus…und denke über das nach, was ich gesagt habe!...Wir werden reden, wenn du mit dir im Reinen bist und alles nötige in die Wege leiten!"

Harry wusste noch bevor die Tür hinter Consalvo ins Schloss gefallen war, das das richtig war. Er war nicht mehr er selbst gewesen seit dem Augenblick, als Draco Hogwarts verlassen hatte, denn damals hatte er aufgehört zu kämpfen, doch er fragte sich, ob Dracos Seele nach so langer Zeit wirklich noch zu retten war.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Consalvo auf die Dachterrasse, die an seine Privatgemächer grenzte hinaustrat und nachdenklich in den sternenklaren Himmel starrte.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bevor er leise sprach:

„Komm zu mir, Furio! Und streite nicht schon wieder mit mir!" Es dauerte einen Moment, bis golden schimmernder Nebel auf der Mauer neben Consalvo zu glühen begann und Fawkes erschien, den Kopf schief gelegt und den Blick aufmerksam auf Harrys Mentor gerichtet, doch Consalvo sah ihn nur an.

Er kannte diesen Phönix von Kindesbeinen an. Er hatte seinen Vater begleitet, so lange er denken konnte und war niemals von dessen Seite gewichen.

Wenn sein Vater ihm Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit erzählt hatte, war Furio bei ihm gewesen und immer hatte er ihn die Brust gekrault. Consalvo hatte Fawkes nie verziehen, dass er nach dem Tod seines Vaters nicht bei ihm geblieben war.

Furio seinerseits hatte ihm genau das nicht verziehen.

Es war ein Zeichen von Kleinherzigkeit. Das wusste er heute. Damals, als siebzehnjähriger Heißsporn hatte er das nicht gewusst, doch verziehen hatte ihm Furio trotzdem nie und er würde es auch niemals mehr tun.

„Du zweifelst nicht einen Augenblick!", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, „Nicht eine Sekunde!" Von Fawkes war nur ein leises Flöten als Antwort zu hören.

„Erkläre es mir doch bitte! Ich weiß, dass Du es kannst!"

Die einzige Antwort war Schweigen.

Consalvos Blick ging wieder in die Ferne. Er wusste, dass Harrys Entscheidung gefallen war, in dem Moment, in dem er sie ihm offeriert hatte.

Es war ein verdammtes Spiel mit dem Feuer, doch der Phönix zweifelte nicht. Der Phönix blieb bei diesem jungen Mann, ohne zu wanken.

Und Consalvo wusste, dass er das Risiko eingehen würde.


	4. Der Weg in die Nacht

**Titel:** Phönixfeuer III-Verkaufte Seelen (3/?)

**Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie:** ?

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Harry hat geschworen Dracos Seele beschützen, doch das wird um einiges schwerer, als er erwartet hat.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**EINMALIGE WARNUNG:** Meine HP-Storys sind grundsätzlich **slash**, was da heißt homosexuelle Beziehungen. Wer das nicht mag sollte nicht weiterlesen.

**Anmerkungen:** AU.

**Beta:** Keine und das merkt man.

_**Teil 2**_

_**Gegenwart**_

_**Kapitel 3**_

_**Der Weg in die Nacht**_

„Dein Name?"

„Gerardo Minardelli!"

„Dein Verbrechen?"

„Verrat…und Vatermord!"

„Die Strafe?"

„Der Tod … falls sie mich erwischen!" Mit kalten, schwarzen Augen musterte Gerardo Minardelli den Söldner, der sich seit Stunden die Geschichten der übelsten Verbrecher der Gegend anhörte und versuchte abzuschätzen, ob es lohnenswert war, sie für das Heer des schwarzen Lords, dass sich aufmachte Europa zu erobern, zu rekrutieren. Einmal dabei, gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Er hatte bis nach Frankreich kommen müssen, um sich rekrutieren lassen zu können. In Italien gab es kein Netz von Zellen des schwarzen Lords. Und nachdem, was mit ihm in den letzten drei Monaten passiert war, wunderte ihn das nicht mehr.

Aus Harry Potter war Gerardo Minardelli geworden, der Urenkel des allseits bekannten Meistermagiers Consalvo Minardelli, doch nie zu vor war ein Magier aus angesehener Familie derart aus der Art geschlagen, wenn es nach der Räuberpistole ging, die Consalvo sich ausgedacht hatte.

Gerardo hatte im Streit seinen Vater getötet und den Rest seiner Familie an den Intimfeind seines Vaters verraten, der daraufhin die Hälfte seiner verwandten ausgelöscht hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Consalvos Enkel, Luigi zum richtigen Zeitpunkt eines absolut unspektakulären Todes infolge seiner Alkoholsucht verstorben war, kam ihnen hervorragend zu pass, um eine Geschichte zusammen zu spinnen, die abenteuerlicher nicht sein könnte, denn so etwas hatte es noch nie gegeben und all diese Verstrickungen und Gefälligkeitsspielchen erinnerten Harry gefährlich an die Probleme der italienischen Muggel mit der Mafia.

Was ihndabei aber vollkommen aus der Fassung brachte, war der Fakt, dass jeder diese Geschichte abkaufte. Consalvo hatte augenzwinkernd gestanden, dass man ihm jede Geschichte glauben würde, wenn es nötig wäre. Er hatte Narrenfreiheit, was das anging und das war ein großer Vorteil, wenn es um einen Plan wie diesen ging. Genauso wichtig war dabei die Tatsache, dass das Netz der italienischen Magiergesellschaft so dicht war, dass keiner wirklich aus der Reihe tanzen konnte. Darum fassten Voldemorts Anhänger dort nur im tiefsten Untergrund Fuß und hatten keinen Einfluss.

Harry konnte es noch immer nicht recht fassen, doch er war dabei, den Reihen des schwarzen Lords beizutreten.

Er hatte sich zuerst standhaft gegen diesen Gedanken gewehrt, doch Consalvo hatte ihm erklärt, dass er erst die Geister seiner Vergangenheit bekämpfen musste, wenn er sich denen der Gegenwart erfolgreich stellen wollte. Harrys erste Gedanke war eigentlich gewesen, sich Dumbledores Kampf gegen Voldemort, den dieser noch immer von Hogwarts aus führte, anzuschließen, doch dann war er sich klar geworden, dass Consalvo Recht hatte, wenn er sagte, dass nicht nur sein Kopf, sondern auch sein Herz wissen musste, wofür es kämpfte und er scheitern würde, wenn sich am Ende herausstellte, dass er seinen wahren Kampf doch verloren hatte und darum stand er jetzt hier und redete diesem Söldner ein, dass er ein Mörder und Verräter war.

Linus O'Connor fragte sich, was er von diesem Kerl halten sollte. Der alte italienische Adel, war ihm ohne jeden Zweifel anzusehen. Schon der silberne Schulterpanzer, der seine linke Schulter vor den Krallen des Phönix schütze, war mehr Wert, als der Sold, den er als Shadow-Knight bekommen würde und er fragte sich, was er wirklich wollte, doch das konnten die bei den Knights selber raus finden. Das war nicht seine Aufgabe.

Harry war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Sein stets kurzes strubbeliges Haar hing ihm in einensinnigen Wellen bis auf die Schultern, er war relativ groß und wirkte noch hagerer als sonst, seine Haut war gebräunt und die ehemals grünen Augen, fast schwarz. Die Brille hatte Consalvo als erstes wegrationalisiert, genauso wie die Blitznarbe. Über dieser lag ein mächtiger Zauber, denn zu entfernen war sie nach all den Jahren nicht mehr. Seinen linken Oberarm zierte die symbolische Phönixtätowierung, die jeder Minardelli nach der Geburt bekam, doch sie war von mehreren Narben zerfetzt, das Zeichen dafür, dass er seine Familie verraten hatte. Harry erkannte sich nicht wieder, wenn er sich in einem Spiegel sah. Er war so sehr Gerardo Minardelli, dass er inzwischen nicht mehr bezweifelte mit dieser Geschichte überall durchzukommen. Doch selbst wenn er es nicht glauben würde, könnte er es jedem glaubwürdig weismachen ohne sich Sorgen zu machen, denn sein Geheimniswahrer war Consalvo Minardelli selbst. Nicht mal mit einem Wahrheitselixier war es möglich, etwas anderes aus ihm heraus zu bekommen, als dass er Gerardo Minardelli war, seinen Vater ermordet und seine Familie verraten hatte. Das hatten sie mit Consalvos Wahrheitselixier ausgiebig getestet. Harry hatte nicht einmal geahnt, dass ein Geheimniszauber so stark sein konnte.

Das einzige, was ihm jetzt noch gelingen musste, war Draco Malfoy zu finden.

Es war absolut nichts bekannt über den Sohn des Ex-Kommandanten der Hunter. Draco war niemals unter dem Kommando seines Vaters gewesen. Das war das einzige, was Consalvo mit all seinen Beziehungen heraus bekommen konnte. Es war, als existiere er nicht mehr und das war es, was Harry die meisten Sorgen bereitete.

Sie hatten in den Reihen des schwarzen Lords viele wieder gefunden, die er persönlich kannte, auch solche, die nicht von Hogwarts verwiesen worden waren. Die Tatsache, das Percy Weasley es dabei bis in den persönlichen Stab des Lords geschafft hatte schockierte ihn besonders, doch er machte sich keine Sorgen, das Percy ihn möglicherweise wieder erkennen könnte, falls er ihn traf. Er war Gerardo Minardelli, und als dieser würde er ganz unten anfangen und sich den Weg suchen, den er brauchte, um heraus zu finden, was mit Draco geschehen war.

„Okay, Junge!...gib mir deinen Arm!" Harry schreckte aus den Gedanken, als O'Connor ihn wieder ansprach. Seine linke Braue zog sich schon unbewusst in die Höhe, als er wieder einmal diese Anrede zu hören bekam. Consalvo hatte ihm vor drei Wochen lachend mit auf den Weg gegeben, dass er ihn erst dann nicht mehr Junge nennen würde, wenn er so alt wäre, wie er. Damit hatte er Harry klar gemacht, dass das nie mehr der Fall sein würde.

Er streckte seinen linken Arm aus um das Mal der Truppen Voldemorts zu empfangen.

In diesem Moment war ihm seine Zukunft gleich und das brennen, als Voldemorts Siegel ihn bannte, spürte er kaum. Er war losgezogen zu erkunden, ob er Draco Malfoy verraten hatte, und er würde jeden Preis für dieses Wissen zahlen.

Der Ring an seinem rechten Mittelfinger, der seinen Zauberstab ersetzte und ebenso wie dieser eine Phönixfeder enthielt, brannte als er zum Eigentum Voldemorts wurde und Fawkes schüttelte sich unbehaglich, doch Harry hatte seine Reise in die Hölle angetreten und lies sein menschliches Herz zurück, als er O'Connors Anweisungen befolgte und sich bereit machte, mit dem Portschlüssel die Reise ins Ungewisse anzutreten.


	5. Ironie des Schicksals

**Titel:** Phönixfeuer III-Verkaufte Seelen (4/?)

**Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie:** ?

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Harry hat geschworen Dracos Seele beschützen, doch das wird um einiges schwerer, als er erwartet hat.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen:** AU.

**Beta:** Keine und das merkt man.

_**// 4 //**_

_**Ironie des Schicksals**_

Fast zwei Jahre später fragte er sich, ob er nicht vor die Hunde gehen würde, bevor er sein Ziel erreichte. Er lag auf seiner Pritsche im Feldlager seiner Truppe, und versuchte die Zeit bis zu seinem nächsten Einsatz totzuschlagen. Sehr schnell war er Waffenträger der Shadow-Knights geworden, auch ohne seinen Namen, den O'Connor bewusst immer mit einem spöttischen Unterton ausgesprochen hatte. Inzwischen bezweifelte niemand nicht mehr, dass er getan hatte, was er behauptete, doch die meisten Offiziere Voldemorts triezten ihn wo sie nur konnten, denn er war Italiener und Italien war eines der wenigen Länder, in denen Voldemort keinen Fuß fassen konnte.

O'Connor hatte ihn an eine der Truppen verkauft, die Überreste beseitigten, die Dragon-Knights und Hunters zurückließen. Im Grunde konnte Harry dankbar sein, denn er war noch nicht gezwungen gewesen zu töten, obwohl er die gleiche Grundausbildung an den Waffen hatte. Seine Truppe durfte nur die Spuren der Todesser beseitigen und schnell hatte er sich unter seinen Leidensgenossen beliebt gemacht, als klar wurde, dass er, was Zauberei anging ein ausgebildeter Profi war. Viele von denen, die den Shadow-Knights beigetreten waren, waren niemals ausgebildet worden.

„Ach Fuoco, langsam gebe ich die Hoffnung auf!" Ein leises Gurren war aus der Dunkelheit zu hören. Harry lachte ebenso leise. Er konnte schon spüren, wie Fawkes sein Polster an Hoffnung wieder auffüllte. Der Phönix hatte zum Glück kein Problem damit, das Consalvo auch ihm einen anderen Namen verpasst hatte. Er reagierte sowieso nur auf Harrys Stimme. Das Problem war, dass er aus der Position, in der er im Moment war, nicht voran kam, denn die armen Kerle, die in seiner Truppe waren, waren froh, ihn zu haben und verzweifelt darum bemüht, ihn nicht zu verlieren.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Alarm ausgelöst wurde. Harry fuhr schon im Reflex aus dem Schlaf und kaum dass er stand, saß Fawkes auf seiner Schulter.

„Sehen wir mal, was sie heute für uns haben!" Aus allen Zelten stürzten verschlafene Männer und Harry schickte die Hälfte davon zurück, denn sie wären sowieso keine Hilfe. Sein Kommandant hieß Adrien Woodwell und Harry brauchte nur Sekunden, um ihn zu finden.

„Was ist passiert!"

„Ein Nightshadow-Kommando hat Ärger mit ein paar Rebellen, kommt auch nicht oft vor!...Ist ganz hier in der Nähe, darum haben wir Alarm!...Sie haben garantiert schon ihre Verstärkung!...Geh aber trotzdem nachsehen, sonst kriegen wir Ärger!" Woodwell wälzte seine Verantwortung mit Vorliebe auf ihn ab.

„Ich kümmere mich darum!...Drei von den anderen, mehr kann ich nicht brauchen!" Woodwell war die Erleichterung anzusehen. Er wusste, dass er mit dem Einkauf Minardellis in seine Truppe einen Goldgriff getan hatte.

Harry suchte sich die Leute, die noch am ehesten mit ihrer Zauberkunst umgehen konnten und machte sich auf den Weg nach Lexington, wo das Nightshadow-Kommando versucht hatte, eine Widerstandszelle auszuheben. Sie apparierten auf einer nahe gelegenen Anhöhe.

„Ihr bleibt, wo ihr seid!" Keiner der drei Männer hatte ein Problem mit diesem Befehl. Jeder in Woodwells Truppe wusste, dass der einzige, der immer agierte Gerardo Minardelli war. „Hau ab, Fuoco, das schaffe ich alleine!" der Phönix erhob sich in die Finsternis und verschwand.

Es sah nach einem echten Feuerwerk aus, wenn man zu dem kleinen Ort hinüber sah, der am Fuß der Anhöhe begann. Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass es morgen einen hübschen Bericht in der Muggelzeitung geben würde. Die Nighshadows waren in einem kleinen Cottage am Ortsrand auf echten Widerstand gestoßen.

Harry wusste, das Voldemorts Nightshadows im Grunde nicht existierten. Sie bildeten den Geheimdienst, der verräumte, was die Hunters und Dragon Knights nicht in den Griff kriegten und führten nur Voldemorts persönliche Befehle aus. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Voldemorts schnelle Eingreiftruppe Alarm ausgelöste hatte und er ahnte, dass das ein Versehen war.

„Sauber, wer hat denen verraten, dass wir heute zur ihrer Party eingeladen sind?" Seamus Finnegan ging in Deckung, als ein weitere Fluch, knapp über seinen Kopf hinweg ging.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie uns zum Spaß hier her geschickt haben?"

„Warum hast du den Job angenommen, Dragon?" Draco Malfoy hatte sich den Namen Dragon bei den Dragon-Knights eingehandelt und wurde ihn nicht mehr los. Der blonde Nightshadow-Kommandant lag flach an den Boden gepresst neben Seamus und lachte leise.

„Weil ich keinen Bock auf ein weiteres Gemetzel von McNair hatte!"

„Um wen geht es eigentlich?"

„Du müsstest sie kennen! Weasley und Wood!" Seamus rutschte das Herz in die Hose.

„Welcher?"

„Der andere Zwilling!"

„Die werden's nie lernen!...Man, manchmal kotzt es mich wirklich an!..hey, was ist das denn?...Drac, das ist ein verdammter Knight! Wer hat den denn hier her geschickt...Wo ist der Rest, die sind doch nie allein!...Scheiße!...Gleich exen sie ihn!" In dem Cottage, in dem das Treffen der Widerstandgruppe stattgefunden hatte rührte sich etwas, doch der Knight, der mitten in der Schusslinie stand, rührte sich nicht, als ein grüner Blitz aus dem Fenster heraus auf ihn zu schoss.

Harry riss die Hand nach oben um den Angriff abzuwehren und fragte sich, wie er die Rebellen retten könnte, da die Nightshadows sie noch nicht erwischt hatten. Nebenbei versuchte er herauszufinden, wo sie steckten, doch offenbar hatten sie eine gute Tarnung. Eigentlich kein Wunder – schließlich waren die Nightshadows Voldemorts Elitetruppen.

Der Fluch aus dem Cottage reflektierte an Harrys Ring und Fawkes erschien mit einem schrillen Laut aus dem nichts.

„Du sollst abhauen!" Das Gemecker des Phönix bei diesem Ansinnen Harrys war nicht zu überhören. „Heilige Mutter Maria, geh zum Teufel!" Fawkes ignorierte Harrys Lieblingsfluch und ließ sich auf seiner Schulter nieder, nicht ohne ihm heftig seine Krallen ins Fleisch zu bohren. Das war eine ernsthafte Warnung.

Im nächsten Moment explodierte die Luft über ihm und Harry fragte sich, was jetzt abging, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er genau in der Schusslinie zwischen den Nightshadows und den Rebellen stand. Fawkes hatte schon gewusst, was er tat. Da hatte er sich wirklich klassisch verkalkuliert. Aber irgendwann wurde wohl jeder nachlässig, wenn er immer nur den Dreck wegräumen musste. Er ging in die Hocke und überlegte, welche Möglichkeiten er hatte.

„Man du Idiot, zieh die Rübe ein!" Seamus fragte sich, ob er noch bei Verstand, als er einen langen Hechtsprung auf den Knight zu machte und ihn zu Boden riss, bevor ihm ein weiterer Avadar Kedavra aus dem Cottage den gar ausmachte. Der Vogel erhob sich in die Lüfte und Seamus apparierte mit seinem Opfer in Deckung, nur um sich einen ausgiebigen italienischen Fluch einzuhandeln.

„Verdammte Nightshadows! Heulen wie die Wölfe, rauben einem den wohlverdienten Schlaf und jammern dann rum wegen dreier aufgebrachter Rebellen!" Ohne sich umzusehen robbte er an den Kamm des Hügels, hinter dem sie in Deckung waren. Die Nightshadows waren garantiert nicht begeistert ihn zu sehen, doch das war ihm gleich. Harry war vollkommen auf die drei Rebellen in dem Cottage konzentriert. Er hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass es Seamus Finnegan gewesen war, der ihn überrumpelt hatte.

„Wo ist der Rest!", kam es kalt aus der Dunkelheit.

„Was soll ich mit drei tauben Nüssen auf einem Schlachtfeld?" Harrys Hirn arbeitete fieberhaft. Er musste diese Rebellen retten, ganz gleich wie.

„Scher dich zu deiner Truppe!...Das ist unser Job!" Die Antwort kam auf italienisch.

„Scheiß Druidenhexer…Wenn ihr Clowns eine Ahnung von Magie hättet, wäre dieser verdammte Krieg schon lange zu Ende!...Fuoco…Brücke!" Der Ruf des Phönix war aus der Dunkelheit zu vernehmen. Harry streckte die Rechte Hand nach oben und murmelte einen Fluch, dem mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit ein weißer Blitz folgte, der irgendwo im Himmel über ihnen reflektiert wurde und in dem Cottage einschlug. Danach war Stille. Harry schloss die Augen um zu ergründen, ob er alle erwischt hatte, doch es war bei keinem der Rebellen noch eine Spur von Leben zu finden.

„Arrivederci!" Mit einem Plopp war er verschwunden, ohne zu merken, dass er seinem Ziel näher gewesen war, als je zuvor.

„Dragon?"

„Hm?"

„Was war das?"

„Ein verdammter romanischer Magier, der sein Handwerk versteht und eine mächtige dritte Hand hat!"

„Klartext?" Seamus verzog das Gesicht. Malfoy würde für alle Zeiten der sture, arrogante Slytherin bleiben, doch inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und war froh, von Anfang an mit ihm zusammen gedient zu haben, denn er verstand sein Handwerk.

„Der Phönix hat den Fluch ins Ziel gelenkt, wie weiß ich nicht!"

„Und das bei einem Knight?" Eigentlich lieferten die Rekrutierungstrupps nur den Abschaum an die Knights.

„Wir sollten den Kerl finden!" Es war stets von Vorteil, gut ausgebildete Zauberer in der Truppe zu haben.

„Was ist mit den Rebellen?" Ein trockenes Schnauben war zu hören als er aufstand und seine Leute zusammen holte.

„Die sind erledigt!"


	6. Zuviel Aufsehen

**Titel:** Phönixfeuer III-Verkaufte Seelen (5/?)

**Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie:** ?

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Harry hat geschworen Dracos Seele beschützen, doch das wird um einiges schwerer, als er erwartet hat.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen:** AU.

**Beta:** Keine und das merkt man.

_**// 5 //**_

_**Zuviel Aufsehen**_

„Gerardo, seid ihr das?", fragte jemand vorsichtig in die Dunkelheit und Harry erkannte die Stimme von Chandler, einem seiner Leidensgenossen.

„Wenn nicht, wärt ihr schon längst hinüber!" Er lies sich ins Gras fallen und verkraftete, dass er zum ersten Mal seine Magie der Seelen anwenden müssen hatte. Die armen Kerle in dem Cottage waren anders nicht zu retten gewesen, nach dem ihn dieser hirnlose Nightshadow aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte.

„Master Minardelli?"

„Was?"

„Master Minardelli, warum seid ihr hier?" Harry erkannte auch diese Stimme. Der Junge hieß Beauxchamp und hatte sich in Frankreich anwerben lassen, weil ihm die Häscher wegen verbotener Magie auf den Fährten waren. Er hatte versucht, seine Geliebte wieder zu beleben und einen höchstgefährlichen Zombi produziert, der mehrere Muggel erledigt hatte. Die meisten Männer dieser Truppe waren auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz und obwohl sie glaubten, dass es ihm genauso ging, fragten sie sich, warum er ausgerechnet bei den Shadow-Knights gelandet war, die die unterste Stufe der Militärhierarchie Voldemorts bildeten. Sie waren nur die Nachhut, die den Dreck beseitigte oder Kanonenfutter spielte.

„Keine Ahnung, Beauxchamp!" Harry hatte genug. Er wünschte sich im Grunde nur noch, diese armen Kerle retten zu können, die sich nicht überlegt hatten, was sie taten, als sie Voldemorts Heer beitraten, doch sie würden wie immer in ihr Außenlager zurückkehren und beim nächsten Einsatz wieder einmal die Überreste gemeuchelter Zauberer oder Muggel beseitigen. Immer noch besser, als vor den regulären Truppen als Schutzschild in die Schlacht geschickt zu werden.

xoxoxox

„Gerardo? Ihr sollt zu Woodwell kommen!" Beauxchamp stand nur zwei Tage später mit betretenem Gesicht im Eingang zu dem Zelt, dass Harry sich mit Chandler teilte. Erschlagen erhob er sich von seiner Pritsche. Seit drei Tagen war er jede Nacht im Einsatz gewesen und langsam begann das an seinen Kräften zu zehren. Wenig später stand er vor Woodwell in dessen Zelt.

„Kommandant?"

„Minardelli, man sucht euch!...Ihr seit den Nightshadows letztens in die Quere gekommen!" Das war gar nicht gut.

„Und was heißt das?" Woodwell schaute betreten drein.

„Das werden euch diese Herren sagen!" Er wies hinter Harry. „...Ihr seid meines Kommandos enthoben, Gerardo Minardelli, und ab sofort dem des Nightshadow-Oberkommandos unterstellt!" Das hieß mit anderen Worten, dass er ab sofort direkt Voldemort unterstand. Harry wandte den Kopf und begegnete dem kalten Blick Seamus Finnegans. Zum Glück hatte er längst keine Mühe mehr, Schock oder Überraschung aus seinen Zügen zu verbannen. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, warum er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, den Nightshadow, der ihn aus der Schusslinie geholt hatte, zu kennen. Es war Seamus gewesen. Sein alter Kamerad aus Hogwarts. Zum ersten Mal hatte Harry das Gefühl auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein, doch leider wusste er auch, dass dann die meisten der Kerle draußen keine Chance mehr haben würden, sollten sie zwischen die Schusslinien geraten.

„Kommandant, das…", setzte er zu Sprechen an, doch Woodwell schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ihr habt mich VERSTANDEN, Minardelli." Harrys Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.

„Nein!", konstatierte er und Woodwell glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Seamus ging es ähnlich. Er war versucht einzugreifen, doch Woddwell kannte den Italiener besser und so ließ er ihm den Vortritt.

„Minardelli, das Oberkommando der Nightshadows verlangt nach euch!...Es gibt kein nein!", erklärte dieser.

„Heilige Mutter Gottes! Woodwell, was soll aus diesen Kerlen da draußen werden, wenn ich weg bin?"

„Das…eh…das…!" Sein Ex-Kommandant wusste nicht, was er auf diese Frage antworten sollte und Seamus nahm ihm die Schlappe ab..

„Hören sie auf zu maulen, Minardelli! Sie sind Eigentum des schwarzen Lords! Nichts anderes hat sie zu interessieren!" Harry erkannte Seamus Stimme kaum wieder. Wann war der Ire so eisig geworden//In vielen Jahren im Gefolge Voldemorts!// beantwortete er sich seine Frage selbst und als Nightshadow musste er das sicher auch sein.

„Sie haben es gehört, Minardelli! Leben sie wohl!", ließ Woodwell sich noch einmal vernehmen. Harry warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu und fragte sich, was er tun sollte. Er wusste, dass er gar nichts erreichen würde, wenn er bei den Knights blieb, doch deswegen ließen ihnen die anderen Knights trotzdem keine Ruhe. Das Problem war, dass man ihm wohl keine Wahl lassen würde und es idiotisch war, auch nur zu versuchen Widerstand zu leisten, denn dann war er schneller dem Tode nah, als er fluchen konnte und sein Plan wäre auf jeden Fall gescheitert. Harry ließ den Kopf sinken und wandte sich um. Er konnte nichts tun, wie schon so viele Male zuvor in diesem Heer der Finsternis. Ohne zurück zu blicken verließ er Woodwells Zelt um seine Sachen zu holen. Seamus folgte ihm mit seinem Begleiter.

„Was ist los?" Chandler hob den Kopf von der Pritsche, als er ins Zelt kam und seine Truhe öffnete, um die verdammte Einheitskluft der Knights loszuwerden und seine eigenen Kleider wieder anzuziehen.

„Nightshadows!"

„Hast du Ärger wegen der Sache vor ein paar Tagen?" Chandler setzte sich auf. Harry warf die die Sachen, die er angehabt hatte auf die Pritsche und zog sein schwarzes Shirt über den Kopf.

„Weiß ich noch nicht!..." Chandler schwieg. Minardelli zeigte sehr deutlich, dass er nichts sagen wollte.

Bis jetzt war Harry leider nicht klar, was die Nightshadows von ihm wollten, denn er hatte eine ziemlich große Klappe gehabt, doch Möglicherweise hatte er ja Glück und Seamus holte ihn, um ihn bei den Nightshadows unter zu bringen. Dann verbesserten sich seine Chancen Draco zu finden enorm. Das wusste er. Das Problem war, dass er sich dessen nicht sicher sein konnte. Möglicherweise holten sie ihn ja auch, um ihn in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke zu erledigen. Er kaltes Grinsen, erschien auf seinen Lippen, dann könnten sie sich auf etwas gefasst machen und auch Seamus durfte keine Gnade mehr erwarten.

Er zog seine Stiefel an und warf den Mantel mit dem silbernen Schulterpanzer über. Augenblicklich sprang Fawkes auf seine Schulter.

„Ich wünsch euch viel Glück, Chandler! Und immer schön in Deckung bleiben!"

„Dir auch, Gerardo!" Chandler sah ihm nach, doch kaum, dass er das Zelt verlassen hatte, machte er sich über seine Uniform her um zu sehen, was er noch davon brauchen konnte.

Seamus' Begleiter pfiff leise durch die Zähne, als Harry an ihm vorbei ging und meinte unüberhörbar zu Seamus:

„Sieht aus, als wäre der tatsächlich echt!" Seamus schwieg. Miles Foreman war nicht dabei gewesen, als sie in Lexington gewesen waren. Er wusste, das Draco keine Sekunde bezweifelt hatte, dass dieser Knight wirklich war für was er sich ausgab, auch wenn er selbst noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. Inzwischen wussten sie alles über ihn, was es in Erfahrung zu bringen gab und Dragon war beim Oberkommando der Truppen, um ihn unter sein Kommando zu bekommen. Er folgte dem Italiener, der unbestreitbar Eindruck bei ihm hinterließ. Die Blicke, die ihm von seinen ehemaligen Leidensgenossen folgten, verwunderten ihn nicht. Er war sich sicher, dass er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie so wenig Ärger wie möglich bekommen hatten. Das war jetzt vorbei. Malfoy wollte Minardelli für die Nightshadows und Seamus wusste, dass das ein guter Plan war.

xoxoxox

„Welcher Idiot hat diesen Minardelli an die Knights verhökert?" Draco starrte aus dem Fenster von Terence Goyles Büro im Londoner Ministeriumspalast. Der Vater seines ehemaligen Hauskameraden war für die Truppen im Süden Londons zuständig und zum Glück sehr viel intelligenter als sein Sohn.

„Scheinbar O'Connor! Du kennst doch diesen Idioten! Er verabscheut alles, was auch nur ein bisschen edler aussieht! Glaubt wohl ihm mit den Knights eins reingewürgt zu haben!...Aber wenn ich mir Woodwells Berichte so ansehe ist ihm das nicht gelungen!...Woodwell lobt ihn in höchsten Tönen, wenn er wirklich dieser Minardelli ist hast du ein gutes Händchen bewiesen, Draco!" Draco schwieg. Er hatte nicht einen Moment lang geglaubt, dass dieser italienische Magier log, was das anbetraf. Er fragte sich nur, warum er sich den Truppen angeschlossen hatte. Er wusste, dass er hier nichts darüber erfahren würde. O'Connor kassierte nur, ohne groß Fragen zu stellen Es mussten nur richtig miese Verbrecher sein und diesen Eindruck hatte Minardelli nicht auf ihn gemacht.

„Sehen wir Mal!" Goyle reichte ihm das Schreiben, das Minardelli seinem Kommando unterstellte. Er wusste, dass Draco Malfoy ihm nicht sagen würde, warum er den Italiener haben wollte. Nicht umsonst war Draco mit sechsundzwanzig Kommandant der Nightshadows und genau wie die drei anderen Nightshadowkommandos direkt Voldemort unterstellt. Gregory würde es nie so weit bringen, doch Goyle wusste dass sein Sohn hinter einem Schreibtisch in Voldemorts Ministerium sowieso am besten aufgehoben war. Dass Lucius Sohn es ohne die Hilfe seinen Vaters so weit bringen würde, hätte er nie erwartet, als er vor Jahren von seiner Familie verstoßen wurde.

„Hast du ihn schon holen lassen?"

„Foreman und Finnegan sind unterwegs!" Es war immer dasselbe. Die Nightshadows hielten sich nie an die Regeln. Nun, nicht umsonst waren sie Voldemorts Kettenhunde.

„Foreman?...Hoffentlich benimmt er sich, sonst könnte es Ärger geben!" Draco wusste, dass Goyle Recht hatte, doch er hatte keinen anderen gehabt, der Rest seiner Leute war auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. „Also gut, dann sieh zu, dass du ihn hinbiegst! Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, was er bei unseren Truppen will!" Draco ging es ähnlich, doch das würde er nicht sagen. Er klopfte mit dem Pergament in die hohle Hand.

„Ich muss los!" Goyle nickte nur, als er sich abwandte und das Büro verließ. Er fragte sich nur noch, ob auch Draco Malfoy irgendwann stürzen würde, wie so viele Nightshadows vor ihm, die ihrer Arroganz erlegen waren.

Draco war gerade klar geworden, dass er sich doch lieber selbst um Minardelli kümmern wollte. Er wusste zwar, dass er sich auf Seamus verlassen konnte, doch Foreman war ein arroganter Idiot, der schon von Anfang an ein Problem mit seiner Autorität gehabt hatte und auch keinen Hehl daraus machte. Er fragte sich, ob sie schon in Fort Main, seinem Hauptquartier angekommen waren und beschloss sich so schnell es ging dorthin auf den Weg zu machen.

xoxoxox

Harry blieb stehen, als Fawkes auf seiner Schulter einen Schrillen Schrei ausstieß. Die Sinne des Phönix waren viel sensibler als seine eigenen und er wusste, dass dieser Ruf eine Warnung war. Sie hatten ihm und auch Fawkes die Augen verbunden.

„Beweg dich, Spaghetti!" Harry fragte sich schon eine ganze Weile, was dieser zweite Kerl für ein Idiot war. Er hatte inzwischen den Eindruck, als sei Seamus an dessen Benehmen gewöhnt und ignorierte es, doch für sich selbst hatte er schon nach zehn Minuten entschieden, das dieser Engländer so dumm war, dass es schon gefährlich war, wenn man bedachte, wie viel er sich darauf einbildete, bei den Nightshadows zu sein. Harry hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass er gnadenlos auf einen Kommandoposten aus war und dafür alles tun würde. Er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, denn auch er spürte inzwischen wovor Fawkes ihn warnen wollte. Ein Gebäude lag vor ihnen, ähnlich fluchbeladen, wie er es von Hogwarts kannte und ein Bann war dabei, der ihm Probleme machen könnte zu entkommen, falls es nötig war. Foreman gab ihm einen so derben Stoß zwischen die Schulterblätter, das er vorwärts stolperte und Fawkes erschrocken aufflatterte.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Miles! Dragon hat gesagt dass wir ihn vernünftig behandeln sollen!" Seamus war stehen geblieben und nahm dem Phönix, der hilflos am Boden saß, die Kappe ab, die seine Augen verdeckte. Das Tier sah ihn an, als wöllte es ihm die Augen auskratzen, kein Wunder, so wie Foreman seinen Herrn behandelte. Fawkes flatterte wieder auf Harrys Schulter und dieser flüsterte auf italienisch:

„Wir haben keine Wahl mein Freund, notfalls muss ich sie erledigen!"

„Sprich englisch!", kam der Befehl von Seamus.

„Verzeihung!" Er schaffte es nicht, möglichst neutral zu klingen und der Spott über die Unfähigkeit seiner Wächter seine Sprache zu verstehen war zu hören. Das Problem war, dass er trotz Seamus offensichtlicher Erfahrung in solchen Dingen, schon mehr als einmal verschwinden können hätte, da sie keine Ahnung von seinem Können hatten. Seamus hatte ihm zwar seinen ‚Zauberstab' abgenommen, den er für solche Fälle besaß, doch das war schon alles.

Foreman schob ihn weiter und sah ihn dabei mit einem mörderischen Grinsen von der Seite an. Die natürliche Arroganz seines Gefangenen reizte ihn bis aufs Blut und er war entschlossen, ihn zurecht zu stutzen, egal, was Malfoy davon hielt. Der würde schon noch merken, wo er hingeraten war. Diesem arroganten kleinen Bastard würde er ganz schnell zeigen, wo es lang ging. Ein paar Minuten später schob Seamus Minardelli in einen Sessel und nahm ihm die Augenbinde ab.

„Beweg dich nicht von der Stelle und du, Miles reißt dich zusammen, sonst macht Dragon dich alle!" Er ging ins Nebenzimmer. Foreman sah ihm nach und Harry ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen. Er spürte, dass er von Finnegans Warnung nicht sonderlich beeindruckt war. Inzwischen fragte er sich, wer der mysteriöse Dragon war. Ein seltsamer Name für einen Kommandanten, vor allem, weil Finnegan ihn so selbstverständlich benutze, ohne jede Furcht. Alles, was er bis jetzt über die Nightshadows gehört hatte, ließ ihn eigentlich vermuten, dass sie eiskalte, mörderische Jäger waren, deren Rangordnung darauf beruhte, wer der gefährlichste und blutrünstigste unter ihnen war. Dass er ausgerechnet Seamus hier fand schockierte ihn schon ein wenig, denn früher war der Ire ein lebenslustiger Geselle gewesen, der eher die angenehmen Seiten des Lebens vorzog. Das Gefühl von drohender Gefahr lenkte ihn jedoch urplötzlich von diesen Gedanken ab. Etwas wurde um seinen Hals geschlungen und es war eher Zufall, dass er seine behandschuhte Hand noch zwischen seine Haut und den dünnen Draht brachte, doch trotzdem blieb ihm die Luft weg, als Foreman die Schlinge anzog.

„Arrogante kleine Made, was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist! Überleb hier erst mal, bevor du eine große Lippe riskierst!" Ein schriller Schrei des Phönix erklang und ein heftiger Flügelschlag wischte Foreman bei Seite, doch er ließ Harry nicht los und brach ihm dabei fast das Genick. Offenbar hatte er genau gewusst, dass er mit so einer Attacke nicht rechnen würde. Leider hatte er dabei den Phönix vergessen. Mit einem wütenden Keuchen schleuderte er Fawkes jetzt einen mächtigen Schockzauber entgegen, der den Phönix gegen die Wand schleuderte. Betäubt ging Fawkes zu Boden, doch da sah Harry auch schon rot. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass Finnegan durch die Tür gestürmt kam und versuchte Foreman zu bremsen. Mit eisiger Präzision zerschnitt er an dem Draht das Leder seines Handschuhs über dem Mittelfinger seiner Rechten und knallte diesem hinterhältigen Bastard einen Fluch entgegen, der ihn schreiend zurück weichen ließ. Blut rann von seiner Hand, denn der Draht hatte auch das Fleisch fast bis auf den Knochen zerschnitten, doch das war ihm gleich.

„So nicht, mein Freund! So nicht!" Weißes Licht funkelte aus seiner Hand und Foremans Geschrei steigerte sich ins unendliche, bevor er zwei Sekunden später die Besinnung verlor. Harry wich dem Fluch, den Seamus nach ihm schleuderte aus und knallte ihm einen Erstarrungszauber entgegen, denn er wollte, dass er bei Bewusstsein blieb.

Seamus hatte das Gefühl, zu Stein zu erstarren, ohne dass er gesehen hatte, was Minardelli gemacht hatte. Der Zauber war nicht zu sehen gewesen. Er fragte sich wütend, wie das zuging. Immerhin hatten sie ihm seinen Zauberstab abgenommen. Er sah, wie der Italiener mit langen Schritten auf den Phönix zuging und sich dabei den blutigen Handschuh von der rechten Hand zerrte. Er hinterließ eine Blutlache auf dem Boden, doch das schien ihn nicht zu stören.

Harry ging gerade neben Fawkes auf die Knie, als Draco in der Tür erschien. Er war so besorgt um Fawkes, dass er es nicht mitbekam und darum hatte er auch keine Chance gegen den Schockzauber, den er ihm in den Rücken jagte.

Besinnungslos brach Harry neben Fawkes zusammen


	7. Drastische Maßnahmen

**Titel:** Phönixfeuer III-Verkaufte Seelen (6/?)

**Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie:** ?

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Harry hat geschworen Dracos Seele beschützen, doch das wird um einiges schwerer, als er erwartet hat.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen:** AU.

**Beta:** Keine und das merkt man.

_**// 6 //**_

_**Drastische Maßnahmen**_

„Finite Incantatem!" Seamus konnte sich wieder bewegen, doch ihm wäre lieber, er wäre genauso besinnungslos wie Foreman und der Italiener, wenn er in Dracos Gesicht schaute. Es war eine eisige Maske und er wusste, was das bedeutete: Dafür würde es Ärger geben. Wie hatte er auch Foreman mit Minardelli allein lassen können? Wo doch nicht zu übersehen gewesen war, das Miles Minardelli unbedingt in die Mangel nehmen wollte, weil der ihn mit seiner Arroganz bis aufs Blut reizte.

„Was ist hier passiert?" Seamus spürte, wie ihm die Luft knapp wurde. Draco hatte ihn im Griff. Das wusste er. Er war gnadenlos, wenn man seine Befehle nicht befolgte. Er beeilte sich, ihm zu antworten.

„Foreman wollte Minardelli wohl zeigen, was für ein kleines Licht er ist!"

„Hat er ihn so zugerichtet?" Unter Harrys rechter Hand bildete sich eine immer größere Blutlache.

„Nein, das war er selber! Er hat den Handschuh an Miles Schlinge zerschnitten!" Seamus konnte wieder besser atmen, doch er fühlte noch immer starken Druck an seinem Hals. Das hatte Dragon wirklich drauf, einen mit einer Hand fertig zu machen, doch er wusste, dass er selber Schuld war. Er hätte Foreman nicht mit Minardelli allein lassen dürfen.

„Ich hatte dir gesagt du sollst ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen!" Die Luft zum antworten wurde ihm abgedrückt. Draco war so wütend, dass er gute Lust hatte Seamus bis zu Besinnungslosigkeit zu würgen. So hatte er das nicht geplant. Er brauchte den Italiener nicht als Feind, sondern wollte ihn an seiner Seite.

Seamus sackte zusammen, als Draco ihn aus seinem Griff entließ und rieb sich den Hals, während sein Kommandant zu Minardelli ging und sich zu ihm hinunter beugte. Seamus folgte ihm.

„Tut mir leid! Ich bin ein Idiot! Ich hätte ihn nicht allein lassen dürfen!...Du solltest ihn flicken, wenn du ihn noch behalten willst!" Draco warf ihm aus dem Augenwinkel einen verärgerten Blick zu, doch er hatte sich beruhigt. Das wusste Seamus.

„Wie hat der verdammte Mistkerl das angestellt, seinen Zauberstab hatten wir ihm doch abgenommen!" Er hörte Draco zu seiner Überraschung spöttisch lachen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Manchmal bist du so ein Idiot, Finnegan, hast du in Lexington einen Zauberstab bei ihm gesehen?"

„äh…?" Nein hatte er nicht!

Draco hob Harrys blutige Rechte an.

„Siehst du das Seamus?...Das ist die Vollendung altrömischer Zauberkunst!" Seamus betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn den blutigen Goldring an Minardellis Mittelfinger.

„Du meinst das…?"

„Genau!...Das ist Gerardo Minardellis Zauberstab!" Draco vermied es den Ring zu berühren, denn er ahnte, dass er ihn sonst entweder zerstören oder aktivieren würde. Da er Minardelli noch brauchte, konnte er nicht seine mächtigste Waffe zerstören. Mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs heilte er die verletzte Hand und sah sich dann den Phönix an. „Den hat Foreman ganz schön ausgehebelt!"

„Wundert mich nicht, er hat ihm feste eine gewischt, als er Minardelli in die Mangel nahm!"

„Schade, dass er ihn nicht gleich erschlagen hat! Ich wusste, dass Foreman eine Ratte ist, aber das ist die Krönung der Frechheit! Der kann was erleben!" Draco belegte den Phönix mit einem Zauber.

„Was tust du?"

„Solange ich mich mit Minardelli unterhalte, ist es besser, wenn er k.o. ist! Er würde nur stören!" Draco nahm Minardellis Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Der Schock, der ihn augenblicklich überwältigte, war ihm zum Glück nicht anzumerken. Dieser Italiener erinnerte ihn auf eine Art und Weise an Harry, dass es fast schon weh tat, auch wenn seine Züge sehr viel härter und kälter waren, als Harrys jemals sein könnten.

Er würgte diese Erinnerung ab und fasste Minardelli am Kragen, um ihn in einen der Sessel zu setzen, bevor er Ketten erscheinen lies, die sich um Miles Foremans Handgelenkte schlangen. Ein einziger Ruck und sein Nightshadow hing an einem Haken unter der Decke. Seamus grinste nur. Er hoffte, dass das endlich eine Lehre für Foreman war und er begriff dass Draco Malfoy der Boss dieses Nightshadow-Kommandos war.

„Mach Feuer! Ich brauche Atwell hier! Wenn er sowieso einmal sauer ist können wir ihn auch gleich durch die Mangel nehmen!" Seamus tat, was er gesagt hatte und rief Robin Atwell durch das Feuer im Kamin. Nur zwei Minuten später erschien das bildhübsche Gesicht des Giftmischers im Feuer, doch Seamus hätte jedem sagen können, dass diese Schönheit täuschte, denn er kannte keinen, dessen Seele schwärzer war, als die von Robin Attwell.

„Was gibt es denn Finnegan?...Wo bleibt ihr!"

„Stell keine dummen Fragen und beweg deinen Hintern hier her, Atwell!" Das kalte Grinsen verschwand aus dem hübschen Gesicht, als er die Stimme seines Kommandanten vernahm.

„Zu Befehl, Sir!" Seamus entfernte sich vom Kamin und nur einen Augenblick später, wurde das Feuer leuchtend Grün und Atwell trat heraus. Seamus schmunzelte. Diesmal hatte er sein Köfferchen dabei. Letztens war er ohne seine Utensilien aufgetaucht und Draco hätte ihn beinahe in der Luft zerrissen. Ein Blick auf Minardelli genügte ihm und er begann in seiner Tasche nach seinem stärksten Wahrheitselixier zu suchen

„Ihr solltet ihn ins Bewusstsein zurückholen, bevor ihr ihm diese hier gebt, sonst kann es sein, dass er gar nicht zu sich kommt!"

„Das ist zu gefährlich, fang mit einem leichteren an!" Atwell blinzelte mit den Augen, stellte seine Phiole jedoch auf den Tisch und suchte sich eine andere. Er fand es höchst ungewöhnlich, dass Malfoy so vorsichtig war. Mit weichen Fingern schob er Minardellis Kopf in den Nacken und öffnete seine Lippen, um ihm das Elixier einzuflössen. Der Italiener begann zu husten und spuckte die Hälfte davon wieder aus.

„Mistkerl, verdammter!"

„Wird es reichen?" Ließ Draco sich vernehmen.

„Ich denke schon!...Für den Anfang!" Draco tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen Harrys Schulter und holte ihn so ins Bewusstsein zurück.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als sei sein Kopf mit Watte angefüllt. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er betäubt worden war und er versuchte zu erkunden wie viele Leute im Raum waren, doch es funktionierte nicht. Erst da wurde ihm der widerliche Geschmack im Mund bewusst und er begriff, dass sie ihm etwas gegeben hatten. Er fragte sich nur noch, was das ganze sollte. Wenn sie ihn töten wollten, hätten sie es doch auch gleich tun können.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen, falls Fawkes nicht in Reichweite war, hatte er schlechte Karten, das wusste er. Dicht vor sich sah er das engelsgleiche Gesicht eines Mannes und blinzelte. Das Grinsen, das darauf hin auf diesem Gesicht erschien, ließ ihn die Sache mit dem Engel schnell vergessen.

„Er ist wieder unter uns, Kommandant!" Der Kerl richtete sich auf und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Harry stellte fest, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte und wartete, dass der Kerl ihm aus der Sicht ging, doch als nächstes erschien Seamus Finnegans Gesicht vor seinen Augen.

„Das nervt!", seine Stimme war leise und heiser. Und sie war das einzige, was außer seinen Augen funktionierte. Sie hatten ihm wohl ein Wahrheitselixier verpasst und dafür gesorgt, dass nur sein Verstand funktionierte. Harry hoffte, dass der Geheimniszauber genauso gut funktionierte, wie bei Consalvo, denn im Moment brachte er nichts auf die Reihe.

Seamus hatte grinsend die Brauen hochgezogen.

„Wenn das dein einziges Problem ist!" Er verschwand aus Harrys Blickfeld. „Kannst ihn haben, Dragon!" Das war das erste, was eine Reaktion in seinem Kopf hervorrief. Der mysteriöse Kommandant war also aufgetaucht. Mit Sicherheit war er es gewesen, der ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Vermutlich hatte Finnegan ihn gerufen.

Eine Gestalt trat in sein Blickfeld, groß und verhältnismäßig schlank, soweit er dass einschätzen konnte. Der Mann trug keinen Umhang und die nachtblaue Uniform eines Dragon-Knights. Daher also der Name Dragon. Er hatte sich von den Dragon-Knights hochgedient und war ohne jeden Zweifel stolz darauf, sonst würde er die Uniform nicht mehr tragen. Harry wartete, dass das Gesicht des Mannes endlich in sein Blickfeld kam, denn der von dem Wahrheitselixier verursachte Tunnelblick machte es bis jetzt unmöglich, etwas zu erkennen, doch als Draco dann den Kopf zu ihm beugte und ihm in die Augen sah, wünschte er sich, nichts mehr sehen zu müssen, denn er sah in die grauen Augen, die er seit fast zwei Jahren vergebens gesucht hatte.


End file.
